


Can’t Remember to Forget Her

by PrincessDiexd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Characters, Freeform, Greece, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Marine, Mental Health Issues, Miss Tremaine, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, This is really a slow burn story, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDiexd/pseuds/PrincessDiexd
Summary: Your brain may forget but your heart will always remember. Rejoined in a High School reunion, Greece- a famous actress sees Marine, the teacher who broke her heart 15 years later.Will it be a good or a bad idea for them to fall for each other the second time around? Only fate can tell...





	1. A Fast Forward To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! The long wait is finally over. It really took me a lot of time and courage to confect my ideas to create this story and I am glad to finally present you my first original story ever,  
“Can’t Remember To Forget Her”
> 
> If I have to be honest, story-writing is not my strongest suit let alone that I am a first timer in this area. I speak multiple-ish languages so I’m not confident with my English despite it being the main language that I use but I have dwelled on an extensive researching and assembled the scattered ideas that I have had in mind throughout the random events of my life to make this story a possibility. But most importantly, I wouldn’t keep going if it weren’t because of the staggering support and encouragement that I get from my Twitter friends; I love you, and this is for all of you.
> 
> I hope you will all find the patience reading this as much as I was on writing it. It will take us a lot of time to get what we want to see and the first few chapters might come off very detailed and a little boring but rest assured that your reading journey will all be worth it. I will be glad to accept interesting suggestions for the story’s betterment and give you the credit you deserve, afterwards. 
> 
> The following events or occurrences expressed in this story do not necessarily reflect any person in real life and are solely based on the crazy ideas that crosses my mind every time I long for a middle-aged woman to love me back sksks. If you have any concerns or suggestions or queries, please do not hesitate to comment or reach me on Twitter via DMs @TatMaSlayny Thank you very much. 
> 
> This is it, gays... Prepare yourselves for one hell of a ride. Happy reading!

**December, 2021**

_ **Four months before the reunion** _   
_Greece's P.O.V_

It was a frosty afternoon in New York City; frigid as the emotions she’d shown me in the past, dark as the memories that still somehow casts. It was a Christmas season—children were singing to Christmas carols; euphonic as the voice who used to whisper her loving into my ears, tranquil as I was in her arms. It’s been fifteen years, fifteen Christmas have gone past and I still love her the same. Fifteen Christmas have gone past and every year keeps getting colder without her. Fifteen years have gone past and my heart is still tamed. Fifteen years have gone past and I still can’t remember to forget her.

“Momma! Something came in the mail! I think it’s Santa!” A six-year old girl announced excitedly.  
“Don’t open it yet! Give it to me first.” Bailey yelled in response. The girl immediately ran to her mother and handed her the envelopes.  
“Attagirl. Thank you, sweetheart.” Bailey wore her reading glasses, tore one of the two same envelopes that were handed to her by her daughter.  
“You’re welcome, momma! Is it from Santa?” She asked enthusiastically.  
“Let’s see, baby. Let’s see... But play with your sister, first. I’m gonna tell yah later alright?” Stacey nodded. She was also expecting a made-up Santa letter from the pretend Santa Claus roaming around their streets to give children candies every Christmas— but instead, she got an invitation which read:

_To: Miss Grazilda Therese Soleil_

_St. Blaise Anson Academy_  
Class of 2002:  
“A Glimpse of Yesterday”  
– 20 Year High School Reunion

_Date: April 30, 2022 (Saturday)_  
Time: Program starts at 18:00  
Fee: $40 per head

_For more inquiries, please contact: Mrs. Gretchen Anderson-Wallace  
(+1 (948) 876-1432) or e-mail her at Wallace_Gretchen@gmail.com_

_See you there!_

“What is it?” Greece asked.  
“An invitation for us. Sorry, I accidentally opened yours.”  
“Invitation for?”  
“Here...” Bailey handed the envelope to Greece which she immediately read. They looked at each other for quite a while before Greece finally said something.  
“Where’s Karen? Tell her to clear my schedule and save that day for this.” She said assertively. Her confidence was audible enough despite the noise that Bailey’s children were making inside the apartment.  
“Are you sure that you really wanna go? Stacey! Stop teasing your sister! _Christ_— my head hurts, these kids.”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna be fine for sure plus I missed going to SBA. It’s been years and it’s not like we get to see them all every year.”  
“I know, I know, but you’ll be busy and all that stuff. How many rehearsals and shootings do you have to miss again over personal matters?”  
“Don’t worry about me, I told you. This’ll be the last one I promise. Besides, I already told Karen to look after my schedule. I’m sure she’ll find a way to fix it again.”  
“Uh-huh and that will be the last time she’s doing it too.” Greece was about to interject when Bailey made a hand gesture to let her finish her sentence. She heaved a deep sigh as she went on.  
“Greece, I ain’t stoppin’ yah from doing whatcha want. And of course, I wanna be with yah there needless to say that I can go even if the event is happenin’ tomorrow but your career’s at stake, hun. I don’t wantcha to give up what you’ve worked your ass off throughout the years just because of this... Yah get what I’m sayin’ miss thing?”  
“Exactly! It’s like going back to where my dreams have begun. You know, I’ve always wanted to reminisce the things that I’ve had in the past. I think this reunion will be helpful to freshen me up. Don’t you think?”  
“And?" Bailey gave her the _best_ _friend_ _look; _the one that shows uncertainty.  
“And... and maybe I’ll have more energy to work.”  
“Mmmmkayyy” She went to the kitchen to get her phone.  
“What?! Bailey, don’t give me that look.”  
“I didn’t say anything!” Bailey said in excuse even though she was controlling her laughter.  
“What the fuck did I say???” Greece followed her best friend to the kitchen.  
“Auntie Greece, language!” Little Stacey warned her.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled whilst doing a peace sign. She started finding things funny too.  
“Now what, _bitch_?” She said when she was only facing Bailey in the kitchen who was still looking for her phone.  
“Nothing.” She said denyingly.  
“Bailey???”  
“Well... Are you sure that’s the only thing you wanna reminisce?” Greece’s facial expression was flat for a moment. It was a bad joke for her.  
“I’m kidding, kitty!”  
“But kidding aside, are you sure you’re ready to see her again?” Greece just raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m serious!” Bailey added.  
“Well, she’s not the reason why I’m going plus she probably has a family now. Or a newfound love. I just... I just don’t care anymore...Everything’s in the past now and it stays there, okay? I’m a grown woman and I can already handle things better than I did before. You know that. I’m sure she’s grown as well— probably living in the outskirts of town. I don’t know. And... and it’s a big event, with... with lots of people. I’m sure the crowd will keep us from seeing each other-”  
“Hmm _that_ you can’t tell, Greece. You’d still be in the same place after all. Breathing the same air, just like you did when you guys were in each others arms...” Greece threw an orange peel at Bailey’s face for her cringey statement.  
“You’re being disgusting! Stop!” Bailey just laughed hysterically.  
“But seriously... Are you sure you’re ready now?”  
“Mmhhhm don’t yah worry!” Greece tried to keep the sentence by trying to sound she’s full of conviction.  
“I should be. You are my friend and it hurts me seeing you at your worst— which she caused you for so many years...” She just whispered the latter.  
“I’m okay now. I swear. I’m so over her now...”  
“Okay so let’s say for instance, she sees you. And you see her too; you guys made an eye to eye contact. What will you do?”  
“Ignore her.”  
“Okay but what if she approaches and greets you?”  
“I’d still ignore her.”  
“You’re not that rude. Try again.”  
“Fine. Then I’ll greet her too.”  
“And? You’ll ask about each other’s lives, won’t get enough time to chat so you’ll be exchanging your numbers? And get in touch again? And just like the old movies, realize that you guys are still in love?”  
“Whaaaat?! Bailey you’re taking things so far. Oh my god! That is _not_ gonna happen. I’ll do my best to get rid of her, I promise. Plus, a lot of people will be trying to approach me for sure. I’m a celebrity now and these people appear when I’m near.” Greece said in defense. The tension could be heard by her tone and her face had turned red.  
“You’re an adult now. You know what to do. But be sure you’ll not get in trouble all right? I’m just being concerned.”  
“Thank you, and I won’t. That’s a promise.”  
“Walk the talk, Greece.”  
“Watch me.”  
“Trip.”


	2. Marine

_ **September, 2000** _

_Marine's P.O.V _

Love has always been a riddle to me, even if I’m oblivious to the clear-cut hints that life itself has been showing me in its every single moment— from my breaking dawns to my murky dusks.

I’d walk past through hundreds of people everyday; most of them are familiar, some of them are new. And I have always thought that perhaps, one of them is destined to own my heart because of the circular pattern that my life suggests. But one thing has always been certain to me for the past few years of my career, and that is none of them have stayed forever nor long as I did.

Welcome to my life, so simple yet so complicated. It’s not a typical story: still in quest of a happy ending, but always inquisitive as to where I shall begin with. I belong to a place where I chose to be trapped inside for the rest of my life. I belong to a place wherein genuine happiness is uncertain.

I belong to a place where love seems to be far-fetched. I belong to a place where I teach people to answer their questions but was never taught by anyone nor anything how to answer my own.

I’ve always been ready to fill someone else’s void but I am for certain clueless as to who is going to do it for me especially if this cycle remains like a mantra— which is unlikely to be ceased. I am unsure as to what the future has in for me. Sometimes, I wonder if I'll become an insolent hag, or if I’ll spend my remaining years residing in Long Island with 13 cats, or if I’ll grow old as a gypsy or if I’ll just simply wither lonely...

Miss Tremaine heaved a deep sigh, and closed her laptop to prepare herself for the first day of the academic year as the eerie thoughts rolled off her mind.

She’s in charge of hosting the orientation day for she is one of the academic team leaders of St. Blaise Anson Academy— a first class character-building high school in New York City. Unlike the ubiquitous high schools in New York, _St. Blaise_ _Anson_ is an institution wealthy of not only brainiac but also of talented, skilled, well-mannered, and not to mention good looking students raised by the religious if not the high-profile families of America, and immigrants from other countries across the globe. Whereas, there are also students whose parents had fled rural hardship to work in the city and got lucky enough to have their gifted children be admitted to the prestigious school. The institution requires a crackerjack uniqueness amongst the students attempting to enter the academe since wealth nor fame are not the main requirements to get in. As for the faculty, the school hires teachers with professional teaching standards such as the ones who graduated with the highest honors from different colleges and universities of the country; ensuring that the mission and vision of the school is preserved by having a good set of educators. Luckily, miss Tremaine is one of them. She graduated as a _Magna_ _Cum_ _Laude_ from a different university in the same state.

The current academic year was her sixth year of teaching in the prestigious institution and her third year in the higher office after being promoted from a regular teacher to an academic team leader. She’s in charge of handling the English academic area, and is also one of the youngest members of the higher office alongside of her older colleagues. Most of the regular educators are her age but she was promoted early due to the fact that she portrayed an excellent performance in teaching and handling the job.

The 29 year old teacher is well respected in the academy, not to mention the fervor and admiration of the students (regardless of the gender) towards her. She is often admired for her way of teaching and her out of this world beauty. The crowd instantly becomes the red sea whenever she walks in— as if Moses had split them into half to create a space for her to walk through. In other words, she is the teacher version of a campus crush.

***

The students have fallen in line to enter the gymnasium before the orientation had started. They were sorted by year levels and sections on the campus grounds before they were even levered up to the gymnasium to avert stampede on the first day of school. They’ve had the morning rites before they have proceeded to the orientation and introduction of the faculty and staff- which is done every first day of the school year. There were new faces including six new faculty members and four maintenance personnel. There were also old faces that were no longer seen including some of the senior faculty that retired from the previous school year and some teachers that have different reasons to leave the institution. The similar thing occurred with the students; a senior batch from the former year had graduated and moved to various universities whilst a handful amount of undergraduate students were expelled due to either scholastic or disciplinary probations that they failed to settle. Either way, the majority have managed to maintain their grades and were able to abide by the school’s rules and regulations which kept them from going on.

Every year, the orientation program drags on so long which was why every first days are spent for the whole day. After that, the students were given a free half day inside the school premises; giving them the chance to either reunite after not seeing each other the whole summer or fix some businesses including misapprehended schedules and some other things to start the week with. Whereas, the teachers started preparing for their classes and did their own duties inside their own faculties and offices. The academic team leaders have had a short meeting regarding the assignment they were going to give the teachers under their supervision, the advisers prepared for their advisory classes, and the regular teachers were preparing lesson plans for the first quarter. They weren’t even halfway to end the day yet most of them were already feeling tired. After the academic team leaders’ meeting, they commended miss Tremaine for her hosting of the orientation program and she thanked them in return.

It was almost lunch time when she went back to her office. Some students and teachers greeted her on her way; either asking how her summer had been, or just simply complimented the way she looked that day. She opened her laptop and saved the anecdote that she wrote earlier. There wasn’t much anything to do anymore so she just relaxed for awhile, and looked for her sticky notepad for her to write a To-Do list. Right after writing them, the bell rang as a sign of luncheon break. She went out of her office and headed to the cafeteria to purchase her food.

As usual, the students were astonished as the 5’6” woman in a slender figure walked past them. Her straight and short caramel-brown hair caught in the rays of sunlight causing it to sparkle. Her round brown eyes took on their joyful gleam alongside her mole on the junction between her lower left eye and her temple. It was big enough to be noticed even though she had a thick pair of rectangular eyeglasses on. She has an alabaster complexion that complemented her coagulated ruby lips. Her dimple had deepen as she offered her beautiful smiles to everyone who greeted her her way, causing some of them to also notice her new retainers that she had last summer after having her dental braces taken off. She is indeed a beautiful woman in her late 20s that almost everyone in the campus admired. She radiates so much beauty that every inch of her is indeed worth-glorifying.

***

The two canteen personnel, Pablo and Luisa; hurried their ways to the counter upon Marine's arrival.

“So what’s for lunch, Pablo?” Miss Tremaine asked.

“Ahh, I’m sure there’s nothing you can eat from today's menu, Miss Tremaine.” The middle-aged man who seems to be in his early fifties jokingly stated as he tapped the counter top with both of his hands. She just raised both of her eyebrows and formed a small-O as a sign of riding the old man’s gag.

“Tsk. Nonsense! Don’t listen to him, dear. Of course, we prepared something special just for you. We’ve only got teenager meals to serve for the busy day so we also cooked real food you, teachers.” Luisa, Pablo’s wife said in her Puerto Rican accent.

“Oh, this is why I love you guys. Thank you both so much! Thought I was goin’ to eat french fries, and hotdog for lunch. Ugh, I’m so sick of it.” She rolled her eyes.

“No problemo, miss Tremaine.” Pablo said in return as Luisa handed her a small index card wherein a list of at most seven dishes Miss Tremaine had chosen her food from. She ordered a baked-salmon, and a vegetable salad in vinaigrette dressing, and she had a bottle of water for her drink. She went back to her office and took her lunch with her since teachers are not allowed to eat together with the students nor at the same time as them inside the cafeteria.

When she finished her food, she disposed of her leftovers, fixed her desk, brushed her teeth, and prepared herself for the first class she had to attend as a substitute for the teacher under her supervision who was still on maternity leave.

Students already went back to their respective classrooms and waited for their own teachers to arrive. She walked through the cold halls of the building, feeling the remnants of her old students’ and colleagues’ memories. Thousands of them have shared heaps of remembrances including herself throughout the years. She recalled the very first time she stepped on those grounds, when she was only half a decade older than her students. She was one of those wandering souls— seeking for resolutions. They’ve all been there and moved forward to diverse designations. But miss Tremaine, she remained like a ghost trapped between those two extensive walls. She remained like a ghost; and as the time ages, her spirit is at threshold of being forgotten.

She rushed her way to 11-A class when she realized that she was running late but she, however, remained calm despite her little panicking. Few minutes wasn’t a big deal but she wanted to be self-assured of her punctuality albeit she’s entitled to disregard small fragments of her duty. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and started knocking thrice on the classroom door. She entered the class and everyone started to settle down. As junior students, everyone appeared to be unfamiliar to her although some of them have spent their former school years at the academy since middle school. Mainly because she only teaches graduating students so she never really had any opportunity to teach them during their early years at the school. Everyone stood up and gave her their greetings, and she told them to be seated.

“Good afternoon, my dear students. Before anything else, I would be very pleased to introduce myself. For those of you who still doesn’t know me, my name is Miss Margarita Celestine Tremaine but you will refer to me as Miss Tremaine. I will be substituting Mrs. McKenna, until the day she is ready to return from a maternity leave. That will approximately be two months from now on so expect my presence during those appointed periods. I have been teaching here for almost a decade and as I was introduced earlier amid the program, I am the academic team leader for the English area of the junior and senior high schools unit. Should you have any concerns or questions, kindly raise your right hand. If you have to use the commode, kindly raise your left hand. Anyone?”

Everyone sat frozen as if they’ve seen a ghost in front of them. They didn’t know if it were proper to compliment the teacher’s appearance during their first meeting nor to simply ask her questions regarding the subject. She smiled.

“Very well then... We shall begin by getting to know each other. Starting from the first row. Please state your name, your age, and the name of the school you came from and _please_, do not be shy. I don’t bite.”

The class was hesitant to laugh at first but they finally giggled at the joke, somehow helping them to ease the tension they were feeling at the teacher’s presence. They were 25 bright students in toto. They were the star section of their batch and it was highly evident by the way they have presented themselves to the class. Most of them were energetic, some of them were clever, some of them even showcased their God-given talents, and some of them almost gave an impromptu speech as if they were running for a campaign including one named Gretchen Anderson- who told everyone about her interests, skills, and discussed her philosophical beliefs for God knows how long. Some were quiet including one who did not say anything at all. Most of them were undeniably attractive young fellows including a young lady who is probably two inches taller than Miss Tremaine. She has a rare almond shaped cerulean blue eyes like a diamond in the sky. She has a pristine tangent skin that makes her look like she doesn’t live in the city but by the beach. And she has a long, iron-curled, ash-blonde hair that flowed down to her bonnily carved hips. Like miss Tremaine, she also has a slender figure but she’s thinner than her due to her height. It was indisputable for miss Tremaine to descry her ethereal features. She stood up and smiled before she introduced herself.

“Grazilda Therese Soleil. You may call me 'Greece' if you want to. 18, and I have been studying here since year 7. Erm, I was born and raised here but I dunno where I’ve got nor adapted my accent so pardon me, if I’d sound strange most of the time. Unlike everyone, I am just an ordinary student who was fortunate to enter the school.” The young lady coyly introduced herself in a mixture of Australian and British accents.

Everyone had a brief moment of silence after she introduced herself either because they were probably waiting for her to spare more details about herself or they were just simply stunned by her.

“Well, it was nice meeting you then. Same goes to everyone.” Miss Tremaine said to break the awkward moment.

After getting to know her students, she initiated the subject, gave them the course guidelines, and gave the remaining time away to the class considering that she doesn’t want to bore them out by lecturing on their first day of school. Most of them were glad— made use of their time to do their own businesses. While some of them were uptight considering the fact that they wanted to witness the teacher’s way of teaching on their first encounter.

Much to everyone’s custom, Greece sat still and doodled on the last pages of her notebook as if she was a fourth grader since she didn’t like reading her pocket books at the sight of other people. It always distracted her thus she always believed that her hobbies shall be done in private for some self-reasons.

The bell rang after half an hour. Miss Tremaine left the class and went back to her office. Everyone’s excitement for miss Tremaine was quite contrary to their next teacher who was infamous for his dull personality. Unlike miss Tremaine, he immediately had his lectures to the class which left everyone wanting to hurry their ways back home including Greece who was still doing the same business with her notebook. But aside from drawing, she also wrote random stuff including the way she was feeling about that day. As a sluggish habit, she torn the page apart and slipped it inside her English book that she brought out prior to their first class.

***

Greece is one of the few punctual students in the campus that would go earlier than anyone else including the teachers but not because she wanted to be distinguished for it, but for the account of wanting to have private and peaceful reading sessions at the library—specifically at a spot that no one usually occupies except for some teachers that would do their research or student couples that would attempt to use the venue to secretly make out since surveillance cameras are no longer installed at that part of the huge library.

Greece always considered the first day of school to be one of the most exhausting days of the year so she immediately dozed off when she finally got home that she even disregarded dinner.

The next day, she did her usual routine and went to the library. She was so tired from the other day that she was no longer able to arrange the things inside her bag which only included a few things but she had always been an obsessive-compulsive person (as Bailey describes her) so she made sure that her belongings will be arranged the way she wanted it to be.

She scattered her stuff on a long table and set aside the crumpled papers that she threw inside her bag after tearing up the doodles she created the other day, layered her notebooks in her preferred order, and put back two pens that were no longer inside her pencil case. She was so early for school and have had enough time to arrange her bag, and she was able to finish half of the book that she started reading that very morning. The bell rang as a cue for the morning assembly causing her to leave the library.


	3. Love Is A Fallacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if it took me two days before posting this. I’ve been pretty busy with chores lately ^_^ I did what I could to write a classroom discussion. It was kinda hard because first, I’m not an American. Second, I am not a teacher. But I hope you’ll like it. Thanks for the patience!

In spite Marine’s pile of work and hectic schedule, she still perpetually managed to do her routine after school and before getting home— visiting the school library. She always considered the place to be one of her sanctuaries aside from her home because that’s where she finds her inner peace and safety.

It’s where she can manage her thoughts without getting distracted. It’s where she can just be herself without being judged. And it’s where she can breathe without anyone trying to choke her.

The school library is one of the hugest amenities of the school comprising of three spacious floors:

The first floor- is where the collection of the scholarly, literary, religious books, and many more that have easy-access to students can be found. It also consists of a group study place, a meeting room, and an elbow room that a lot of students and teachers would usually occupy.

The second floor- has an extension of the book collections from the first floor. It’s also where they can find thesis books, researches, teachers’ manuals, manuscripts, and some documents. The floor is comprised of an elbow room, two larger meeting rooms, several computer areas, teachers’ quarters, a division of four quiet study places that almost no one really uses, and a small coffee lounge. Unlike the first floor, this one is less commonly used even though the amount of people who visits are not that few.

The third and the highest floor is unbelievably considered and called the _stockroom_ even though the whole floor itself is not entirely occupied of unused books in defiance of its tolerable state.

Like the first two floors of the building, it also has an extension of the similiar collections of different books, an elbow room, a small lounge, a meeting room, and a few computer spaces but the first two floors are way too large already for the last one to be occupied by many students and teachers. It is however maintained by a single bookkeeper aside from the three that were assigned downstairs because there are still a couple of people, including miss Tremaine- who uses the floor daily or at random occasions for disparate purposes.

Miss Tremaine sat in her favorite spot that is secluded from the librarian’s sight even if she can count the whole floor as a safe zone for her. She always found that part cozy because it’s located near a window where the tall buildings of the city is at sight and the fascinating city lights can be viewed at night. Sometimes, she’d go there even if she did not plan to read at all but just to relax. There are also moments that she’d go there to contemplate about things, or run away from her dealings. But usually, she would use the spot for her writing sessions. Needless to say that she’s proficient at rhetoric and language, she also happens to be a virtuoso in writing prose and poetry that she never shared with people because it is one of the very few parts that she has left for herself. Besides, she thinks that her imagery is way drippy for someone professional like her to be sharing with the whole world. 

She rested her chin on her palm when her elbow bumped into a familiar textbook. _Wait, is this..._ She opened the book to look for the owner’s name. But instead, a piece of paper flew in the air as she swiped her thumb to turn the pages swiftly. There was a note that says:

_“Only the beginning yet I can no longer await for this A.Y’s ending.”_

She raised her eyebrow at the statement that she read but her expression immediately turned into a grin knowing that someone already dislikes or finds her boring which she found funnily intriguing. 

The letters were written in a Spencerian script which made her facilely distinguish that the student who wrote it was for sure studying in the institution since then; for the school had implemented their own writing style.

She clutched her pocket to look for a pen and when she finally found one, she wrote back saying:

_ “Your teacher must be a humdrum, then." _

She folded the paper and inserted it back inside the book and placed it on the same spot where she got it from just in case the owner starts looking for it. Of course, she thought of altering her penmanship so that the owner wouldn’t notice it’s her handwriting; that they basically see during her lectures.

She looked at her watch and it was already getting late so she gathered herself and left the library to go home.

***

“Good morning. Today, we will be tackling about the importance of the English language in our lives. As native English speakers, some of you might perceive yourselves superior when it comes to the universal discourse; be it colloquial or formal. But the truth is, an abundant amount of Americans still embodies the lack of cultivation regarding the use of language. You see, the American language is comparable to American culture— it’s alive and it’s constantly changing. Aside from that, a lot of native speakers are still struggling by means of grammar and logic. But grammar is a dime-store topic to be discussing with you. So today, we will be eyeing on logic. Oh, but before anything else, I’d like to ask you a very simple question my dear students.” The whole class were all eyes on miss Tremaine as she started her first day of lecture. Getting to teach these bright students was no ordinary task for an average teacher but she was placed in such a position for a good reason.

Before she uttered the question, she took a light beam on her lips and then finally asked, "What is love?"

Most of them spiritedly raised their hands. Their answerabilities were either just basic as the question, clever, poetic, or keen. But some of them answered profoundly.

“It’s a matter of reversibility. The scars that we hate about ourselves is what others value about us. What was once a warm invitation can transform into a cold prevention. What was once a hard feeling can turn into a soft emotion. What was once a comfort zone can suddenly turn into a traumatic place. One way or another, love is the cause.” Said one of the top notchers. His statement made the teacher silent for quite a moment.

“Thank you so much for all of your participation. I hope we all learned from one another but we’re just warming things up and the real question is... _‘Is_ _Love a Fallacy?'_ Kindly turn your books to page eighteen and read the short story by: _Max Schulman_— in silence. I believe a decade is enough?” Everyone nodded to agree. They all read in complete silence as miss Tremaine watched their angel faces down to their textbooks. But one of them caught her attention because she was the only one sleeping amid everybody’s business. _I can't believe someone is sleeping during my class. Should I bawl her out? No. No. I'm gonna ask her to recite later. Let's see what she has._ The young lady abruptly woke up the moment miss Tremaine was observing her— as if she heard what the teacher had in mind, and it was Greece. Miss Tremaine stood up as they were starting to close their books.

“Okay, so is everyone through?”

“Yes, miss Tremaine.”

“Alright, let's start the discussion then.

The focal point of the story are the eight common fallacies of logic. Now, based on what you have read, do you think you’ve analyzed these fallacies well?

“Yes, miss Tremaine.” Most of them verbally affirmed whilst some of them just nodded.

“Therefore, can you identify the fallacies under the arguments and analogies I will be stating?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay, number one:

_A lot of people from this campus have a crush on Scott. Therefore, should I consider having a crush on him too? Yes, Humphries? Fallacy or not?”_

“Fallacy.”

“Which one?”

“_Dicto simpliciter._”

“Why? And can you please define what Dicto simpliciter is?” Her voice was louder than her average teaching voice. She’s always like that when it comes to throwing questions at her students to hype them up but her tone was rather enthusiastic than a scary one.

“It’s an argument based on unqualified generalization. You’re a teacher! You can’t have a crush on him just because every peeps in the campus does. Like the narrator said, exercise has boundaries, not every person is allowed to do it due to some health circumstances. So does having a crush. You’ll lose your job, the student will get suspended. Get it? _Yah get it.” _She winked and everyone started laughing at Bailey’s answer. She had always been a clever student. Miss Tremaine chuckled at her response too.

“You’re right. The argument is a Dicto Simpliciter and your defense was also correct: _I can’t have a crush on a student_, it’s unhealthy for both parties.” Everybody cackled once again. 

“Alright, next one: _Catherine is a bisexual. Sarah is bisexual. Therefore, I must conclude that everyone in their squad are bisexua—"_

“Yes, it’s a fallacy! It’s a _Hasty Generalization _because you’re jumping into conclusion.” Gretchen answered in chorus before the teacher could even finish her sentence.

“You’re right. But next time, please don’t answer me in chorus. I’m not yet done with my sentence.” She said trying to maintain the sentence professional although her annoyance was evident by the way she spoke it.

“I’m so sorry I got too excited. Won’t happen again.” Gretchen felt embarrassed in front of the whole class but she had it coming.Miss Tremaine just gave her a short nod. 

“Okay, number three: _Rose can’t pick one between her two suitors. When she asked them what reasons they have to deserve her, the first one said that he has a lot of money and he’s handsome. Whereas, the other one said that he will take care of her more than he should take care of himself. He’d catch the stars to give her light at her darkest moments, and he’d take his heart out of his chest to prove her his love.” _Someone raised his hand and Marine allowed him to answer.

“_Contradictory Premises_ because I think Rose turned them both down. I’ve never met a girl who would want a boastful guy. And if I were a girl, I wouldn’t be unwary over someone’s prose. _Oh wait._ This isn’t Contradictory Premises at all, is it?” The sound of his voice and his lamented face reflected his regret for answering too soon.

“I’m sorry it’s not but I’m glad you realized immediately.” Miss Tremaine gave him a dismal facial reaction.

“Anyone who would like to try?” _Oh, wait. Soleil._ Some of them raised their hands but she was eyeing Greece’s direction. “What about you, miss Soleil? Are you with us?”

“Yeah...” She bit her lower lip. _Is she always like this? _Miss Tremaine thought as she watched the gesture Greece just made; unsure why it suddenly caught her attention.

Miss Tremaine cleared her throat. “Hmm, what is the name of the author?” Confusion was seen on some of their faces whilst some of them just watched as to where the moment will go.

“Max Schulman, ma’am”

“Title of the short story?” _Ugh, why am I throwing her the easy questions?_

“Love is a Fallacy” _What is this teacher’s problem?_

“If the last argument I’ve stated is not Contradictory Premises then what is—”

“_Ad Misericordiam_. The next guy used emotions to win Rose’s heart. He simply exploited feelings to win the situation.” _She wants a piece of me. Cool. I’ll give her more._

_ “If Lorraine had not attended St. Blaise Anson Academy, she would not have met her high school sweetheart, Bryan; and they would not have been married a few years later.”_

_Simple_ “The statement is a _Hypothesis Contrary to the Fact._ Yes, New York is a huge place but so is the whole world for two souls to meet by happenstance. If two people are destined to be with each other, time will always find way to cross their paths even if it means centuries or even if it means continents apart.”

_She’s smart. But she was sleeping all the time. How does she know all of these? _Miss Tremaine was pretty impressed by Greece’s knowledge but she chose not to show her amazement.

“Everything is dead-on. Thank you for answering. But next time, I don’t like seeing anyone sleeping during my class. Is that clear, everyone?”

“Yes, miss Tremaine.” They have all agreed. Some of them were hiding their smiles as if they know something huge about Greece that miss Tremaine was yet to discover.

“You may now take a seat, Soleil.” Greece thanked her in an awkward grin. 

“Discourse comes in variant ways and it’s very important for all of us to deem deeply throughout its usage. It’s not just a matter of exchanging words or sentences but also of exertion of wisdom and analysis of diverse situations that we often stumble across in our daily lives. Now, class... I hope that you’ve all learned how monumental language is in our lives. Especially to _you_, my dear students— who brings bright futures ahead of you. For your homework, kindly answer the questions on page twenty-one and write a two page essay about the short story. I suppose that would be all for today.... We still have uhm, six minutes left. If you have any further concerns or questions, you may approach me here quietly. And do not worry, I will give you the summary of today’s lesson on our next class. Thank you.” A few of them asked her questions regarding the lesson and she explained them briefly whilst some of them approached Greece instead; who sat still on her chair while waiting for the bell to ring. Despite the small crowd in front of her, miss Tremaine noticed the other company that she chose to ignore otherwise. The bell finally rang and she dismissed the class.


	4. Greece

_Greece's P.O.V_

Everything has a price tag now. It’s the 20th century, and it seems like we owe the whole universe every single thing that we possess. And as the planet blossoms, so does the humankind— its appetencies are constantly evolving; causing us to be in so much debt for desiring things that we infrequently even need. And whenever we stumble upon the invaluable things, we end up having nothing left to grasp. Nothing is costless anymore; some hearts even demand credentials to start beating. Nothing is costless anymore; that some of us are willing to sell our souls in exchange of tiny bits of love to fill ourselves for a little while. Nothing is costless anymore; that refunds nor barter are unacceptable in this world full of mistakes and wrong choices. We live in a world so full of expense and consequences but there are still some few people left— like me, who saved so much love and affection to give but those I find deserving could hardly perceive.

“...And then, Miss Rabe told me to give yah these scripts for yah to memorize. They ain’t that long, just twenty-five back to back pages. I know you can handle 'em and besides— hey!” Bailey snapped her fingers a couple of times at Greece’s face when she noticed that her friend wasn’t listening to her.

“Huh– What??”

“Are you even listening to me? 'Cause miss thing, I’ve been explaining Rabe’s instructions for the upcoming play to you for almost _three years already.” _She rolled her eyes off and shook her head at Greece who was still unaware of what she was trying to explain.

“Of course, I was listening!” Greece said in defense.

“Whatever. Wait, are you daydreaming again?” Greece just stared at a blank space.

“Is everything fine, girl?” Her sarcastic expression turned into a concern in a matter of seconds when she noticed Greece was out of her self.

“Yeah... Pardon me. I was just, uhm... thinking about my book. I think I misplaced it.” She finally confessed.

“What book?”

“My English book. I haven’t started writing my homework yet, let alone the essay.” Greece said huffily.

“Oh, so yah worried 'bout that Margarita Celestine, huh?” Bailey teased her.

_I’m actually concerned about those stupid notes. What if someone sees them? “_No, imbecile. I’m concerned about my grades. But really, I gotta get going and find that stupid book. I still have to do a lot of things and I... I’m just so exhausted. I wanna go home already.”

“Yah know you can actually borrow mine right? Why so antsy? Is it because she tested you the other day, huh?” Bailey asked followed by a chuckle.

Scoffing, Greece said, “Nah. As if I’m scared of her.”

“Greece, when are you going to let her know that you’re the smartest person in our class so she stops embarrassing you?” She opened a bar of chocolate and started munching it.

“As if it’s necessary. Don’t worry I’ll let her know at our recognition day. Yes, the moment I walk up the stage as they’re announcing my rank,” Greece smirked. “You have something on your nose.”

“Mmmh, you’re _indeed_ a boastful bitch.” Bailey murmured unintelligibly while she was still chewing her chocolate bar.

“What did you say?!” She had her eyes wide open even if she knew her best friend was just kidding, and she also was.

“Nothing, Greece. Nothing...” Her voice suddenly shrunk as she patted Greece’s shoulder to wipe the remnants of the chocolate on her index finger onto her friend’s shirt.

Greece stood up from her seat, grabbed her bag, and asked, “Whatevs. Later?”

“Yup. Good luck finding your special book. Later, girl!” She yelled as Greece already started walking down the aisle.

“Oh. shut up, Humphries!” Greece shouted back.

“Love yah too, girl.” Bailey uttered even if Greece probably did not hear it anymore.

***

_Think. Think. Think. Where the hell did I leave the book the last time I have it?_

She brainstormed the activities she did so she would come across her textbook’s whereabouts. _Library. Yes. _She immediately went to the library and the first place that she ever thought of was her usual spot; the _stockroom_. She did not hesitate to go straight ahead the seats near the balcony— that she usually occupied, and she was right; the book was still there the way she left it. But of course, she made sure that it belonged to her by checking if it was ever named to someone else but the moment she opened the book, one of the papers that she inserted last time— fell on the floor then she noticed an unfamiliar penmanship next to her note saying:

_“Your teacher must be a humdrum then.”_

_Rude_. She thought. Greece inspected the book once more to make sure that it was really hers and it was. Greece raised her eyebrow, wondering who in the campus would try to anonymously beguile her by replying to the note she did not intentionally let any person see in the first place. But she was dying of curiosity, so she took a pen from her pocket and replied,

_“The note wasn’t meant for this subject (English). It was just a random thought and besides, of all the teachers we’ve met this year, she’s by far the only interesting one.”_

She folded the paper and put it inside the book and decided to leave it there in case the anonymous sender would reply once again. She was already on the second floor when she remembered about her original plan with the book so she went back upstairs, copied the questions from the textbook, and left it there on purpose.

***

“So how are your students from 11-A doing, Marine?” One of miss Tremaine’s colleagues called her by her nickname, _Marine_\- short for Margarita Celestine.

“Oh, they’re good and you’re right, every single one of them is extraordinary especially one who came off exceptional. _Really exceptional_... Uhm, Soleil? I saw her sleeping during my class but I’ve never encountered someone such as her who did nothing; You know... Read, listen, nor even stare at me while discussing. Yeah, advanced reading is a thing but she was _spot on_ during their graded recitation as if every information was freshly inserted in her mind. I don’t even think she was with us. To be honest, I was afraid that I might’ve embarrassed her but she was shocking,” _Perhaps, I was the one who got embarrassed instead._

“Some of them even consulted her about my lesson after class instead of me. Which is quite intriguing. Have you ever heard of her?” She said as she was stirring her cup of coffee.

“Soleil? Grazilda? Greece? The exotic beauty?” Mrs. Moore, a senior in her early sixties— but talks like a sixteen, described. Marine nodded though agreeing at the last part felt weird.

“Of course! She’s a famous student in our campus. How have you never heard of her? She’s the top student of their batch. _Always have been._ Plus, the kiddo’s got talent— she’s one of Rabe’s best actresses,” Her co-team leader explained. “But... embarrassed? Why what happened? You bawled her out? Just let her do what she wants, silly! She’s a good student. You have nothing to be concerned about her. Greece is a full package— brain, attitude, talent, not to mention _the looks_. The student is undeniably beautiful and charming.” She said, grinning and winking. Miss Tremaine find the assertion of the student’s look irrelevant.

_Goddamn it, now I’m more bemused by her._Marine giggled at the old woman’s gag till the question came across her realization. “I get that but of course, I don’t want her nor any of my students act through their sense of entitlement. And well, I think so? Yeah, I bawled her out.”

“Nahh, trust me with this one. Greece may not look like it but she really just has a discreet personality. Teachers who’ve encountered her the first time also worried about her but it all ended up well. You know, she really won’t tell you about herself unless you ask her. But hey, at least she is not boastful _unlike_ some students from her class. Did she even mention being the top student of her batch? I don’t think so! Besides, the kid’s got a lot of responsibility in this campus so that was probably why she’s napping during your class.” Mrs. Moore protested and shrugged shortly. “Let’s not be vague about this; she may seem like a pain in the ass but she’s the complete opposite of it. You wouldn’t even see her go to teenage parties on weekends nor see her hooking up with any guys around the campus, _though they’re not that bad hehe kids! _But the point is, the child is great.” She raised both of her eyebrows in a silly manner and smiled after. Marine chuckled.

“Fine. I was just asking because I thought... That maybe she’s a troublemaker or something. You don’t really have to defend her that much.” She shook and scratched her head from the left and right explanations mrs. Moore gave her but she remained smiling.

“It was just unbelievable that you don’t know her. Where have you been all this time? But seriously, try to be considerate the next time you see her sleeping or if she gets late at your class— which doesn’t really happen that often, don’t worry. Because according to you, you’ve embarrassed her. I mean, you can talk to her after class the next time it happens.”

_Great. Now I feel bad._ “Yeah, I’ll try to. Because I’m afraid she might start disrespecting me or something.”

“That’s my point! First impression might last. I mean, they’re humans too. We have to be considerate sometimes."

“Yes, I understand. But what is so special about her?”

“I’ve heard she barely eats because she studies a lot, teaches younger members of the theatre club thrice a week aside from her own rehearsals, gets home late from school, and so much more— It’s normal for a student to be busy but I don’t know how she handles it. She’s only a junior high school yet it seems like she’s already carrying a college baggage. Don’t get me wrong, hunny, this isn’t an act of playing favorites I just really pity the girl besides, this is the only way to show my gratitude to the very few students like her.” Confusion was seen on Marine's face.

“Gratitude?” Mrs. Moore beamed.

“I rarely mentioned this to people but Greece is the type of student that would help you without you asking it. Sometimes, it might just be simple yet it reminds you of being a human. We’re teachers and admit it or not, we’re treated like robots. Students nowadays would walk past us— like when we’re handling a heavy load of teaching aides without them having the urge to offer their helping hands. Or when we’re expecting to be greeted and they opt not to, et cetera, et cetera . It’s not that they’re being disrespectful, but point is, kids nowadays are less deferential towards the elderly. You know what I mean. It’s so hard to explain but Greece is just exceptional.” Marine was still confused.

“I, uhm... Please, continue.” She took a sip of her coffee.

“I know that you won’t relate that much because you’re still young and they all like you but time will come and you’ll eventually become a stranger to them.” Marine’s face duplicated perplexity as she was still bewildered by the old woman's yarn.

“I get it, I get it. She’s helpful and a hardworking student and I’m glad to know that from you but... Was there any particular event that she helped you with? If you don’t mind me asking, of course. Just that I still don’t get what you’re to imply about her.” Marine said frankly.

“Not at all. Well, she had always been that type of student before this thing happened to me. One time, I think two years ago— it was already late and I was about to go home when HB (high blood) hit me like crazy. I couldn’t feel myself anymore, I was so dizzy and all of that stuff so I sat on a bench near the parking lot entrance and some students either walked past me, or just waved their goodbyes. Anyway, I assume that Greece just finished theatre rehearsals during that time that’s why she came out late. She said ‘Hi’ to me as usual until she noticed that my face was growing pale. She asked me stuff— _you know_, if I was alright, if I needed her to bring me to the hospital or what. Till she did the good deed. At first, I refused her help but she insisted to bring me to the hospital. When we were already there, she called one of my daughters to look after me and waited up until Charmaine got there. And yup, that’s what happened; I owe my life to her. Though the incident did not build a relationship between us. Everything stayed just the same– we’d greet each other whenever our paths crossed. That’s it” Marine remained silent.

“I couldn’t think of anything to thank her enough. What I’m asking you is the least I can do in return.” It took a brief moment of silence before Marine was able to utter a response. Mrs. Moore put a lot of information in her head about Greece but it all made sense from that moment on.

“I... I’m sorry about what happened to you Mrs. Moore. I think it all makes sense now. Of course, I will do my best to treat her gently from now on.”

“Thank you, miss Tremaine.” She smiled and continued typing her lesson on the computer.

_Let me see, Soleil. Let me see._


	5. Dreams Unwind, Love’s a State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry, it took me more than a week to update this chapter; I’ve been pretty busy lately. But I’ll keep y’all posted as soon as I can. Thanks for your unwavering patience! Xx
> 
> Chapter title from “Rhiannon” by: Fleetwood Mac

The first thing that Marine looked forward to that day was to see her student’s response. When she had finished all her work, she went straight into the library.

_ “The note wasn’t meant for this subject (English). It was just a random thought and besides, of all the teachers we’ve met this year, she’s by far the only interesting one.” _

Marine could not fathom what she had read although it was just a common compliment that she receives from people. It seemed so hard to digest for she was between a jolt in her heart due to the unjust comparison the message instructs and an unfeigned delight that she could not elucidate within herself.

_“Naaah, I don’t think she’s cute but let me guess? It’s miss Tremaine isn’t it? If you find her that way, then why not risk to approach her? She’s probably nice or something. Who is the antagonist anyways?” _She replied.

She was on her way to her office to prepare her things before going home when she bumped into one of the new teachers under her supervision; a fresh graduate, a tall skinny young man, in his early 20s— basically a twink.

“Good evening Miss Tremaine! How was your day? I’ve noticed you’re spending longer moments in the library than usual. Presentations? Yes?” It took a few seconds for her to think of an excuse but she smiled and said,

“Yes, I uh, was looking for new literary pieces that I will use for my new classroom presentations. You know, fresh ideas.” She chuckled nervously. The male teacher beamed and answered,

“Oh I see. Well that’s good that you are still taking an extra effort in teaching though you already have a position in the faculty, you really inspire me miss Tremaine.” _C'mon, I have to go home. What do you need?_ She widely smiled and nodded at the younger co-teacher despite her antsy thought.

“Thanks but uhm don’t be silly—it’s normal, my dear. That is every teacher’s duty and you really don’t have to call me 'Miss Tremaine' all the time. You may call me 'Marine' when it’s just us here. That’s what the other teachers call me out of students’ heed.”

“Sorry, I’m just... nervous. I’m not gonna lie. I mean it’s you— I’m actually talking to _miss Tremaine_!" Marine shook her head chuckling.

“I’ll see you around... By the way, what’s your name again?”

“Davis... Mason Davis, ma’am.”

“Alright, sir Davis. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. Have a great evening though.” She patted his shoulders as a sign of goodbye.

***

It was a Thursday morning when Greecesaw the reply from her unknown messenger and she answered:

_ “First of all, why in the world do you think I should tell you who these people are? I mean alright, it’s obvious who the other one is... And, thanks but no, thanks. I ain’t EVER approaching that teacher! She is SO cranky towards me.” _

_ P.S- I really have to have my book back because she has been asking us to do exercises that I’ve already missed twice. This will be the last day that I can leave this book here. I don’t ever want to be called out by her again. _

She left the book there for the last time. 

***

Friday, she was at miss Tremaine’s class and they were all assigned to do a group task; a short spoken word poetry about their dreams that one of them have had to recite in front of the class. Amidst their preparation, miss Tremaine could not help but look at how unique Greece was among the class. Despite her reserved attitude, she never failed to manage to have that charisma in her. It felt weird for miss Tremaine of course, though she knows that it isn’t attraction but rather amazement. Her judgement towards Greece had changed after hearing Mrs. Moore’s story even though she was trying so hard not to make it obvious especially she did not want to switch her treatment all of a sudden. They have finished writing and the assigned members have recited in front of the class. Miss Tremaine’s attention was called when she saw that Greece was not holding any copies of her group’s work.

“Miss Soleil, where is the copy of your verse?” She asked.

“I put it in your table ma’am and I will recite it by memory _if_ that is okay with you?” She grinned. It seemed like she was teasing miss Tremaine by her clever attitude.

“Okay, go ahead.” She tried not to focus at Greece’s direction by maintaining a straight-face and started reading the stanzas on the copy as they were being spoken by Greece.

_“I close my eyes to see_

_the future ahead of me._

_A beautiful life—_

_Oh, will I be a beautiful wife?” _

Everybody either smiled or chuckled. Miss Tremaine tried her best to control her laughter but it was bootless. Greece went on.

_“...Some dream money,_

_some dream fame_

_Some dream family_

_Some dream lame”_

She grimaced, everybody laughed once again. She was showing off her theatrical skills, surely.

“_Dreaming is easy,_

_easy as 1,2,3_

_easy as a,b,c_

_we picture where we’ll be..._

_Like the stars in the sky,_

_we dream so very high..._

_So high, it’s impossible_

_we try our best and do what we’re capable..._

_Dreams are complicated,_

_till these thoughts are demonstrated._

_Some dream peace,_

_Some dream Greece”_

She winked, most of them snickered their heads off. Miss Tremaine glanced sideways; almost rolled her eyes. Greece continued.

“Kidding aside, I want all of you to remember that...

_Though you drift in the waters or the wind blows you away, always and forever seize your days— for it will set you free from all of these stormy seas. Failure is inevitable but someday, everything will all be comprehensible. Like a bottle, you’re either empty or full, but you will always be tougher than a wool. You might break or you might shatter, but you could still use those tiny pieces of yours to form a new chapter. You are destined to meet the shore but first, you will have to go through the core. You might ask why it has to be tough; 'cause my dear classmates, there ain’t a life that isn’t rough. From the top of this cold ocean; where our dreams are floating to the stars in the skies; where our victories are waiting— these dreams of us shall never die.”_

For the class, it wasn’t surprising that Greece pulled another rabbit out of her hat but for miss Tremaine, it was another swift bunny she did not see approaching— perhaps, rapid as the way her heart was beating as every words were being spoken by the young woman although she believed she was just impressed by Greece’s brilliant mind.

***

Marine finished another day earlier than usual so she decided to go to the library to spend the rest of her afternoon but just when she was about to fulfill her excitement, Mason enters the scene when she saw him exiting the library as she was about to enter on the other hand.

“Hi miss— I mean, Marine. How are you? I... I was just wondering if you could give me some advice for my next lesson. The topic seems to be quite sensitive and I’m afraid I might cross some boundaries once I discuss it with my eight-graders. You know... I just want to be extra careful. Oh, I—” He stopped when she looked at her watch.

_It’s only 4 PM_ “Hello Mason. Uhm, sure no worries. I was just about to go inside to do something but it’s still early. We still have time to discuss about—”

“Oh no no no no... I’m sorry. Nevermind... I just thought that I could ask you now since I _thought_ you weren’t occupied,” He bowed and scratched his head from embarrassment. “_God, why have I not realized that?”_ He murmured.

“It’s okay, silly! It’s not really that important. Do you wanna talk about that through coffee or something?”

“Ohh, miss Tremaine, you don’t really have to. You know what? Nevermind. It doesn’t really matter. I’ll probably just do another research. I should’ve not asked you in the first place. It’s not a big deal. I’m so sorry. This is a a wrong timing.” He said his excuses consecutively.

“I mean if you just want an advice for a lesson then I’ll be glad to give it to you. It’s my job to guide you anyways. Besides, you are just in time! I’m about to go home after this but we can discuss this before I go inside.”

“No, it’s okay. I just realized it’s self-explanatory. There are harder things worth asking about.”

“_I insist_ since you made it sound suspicious.” She chuckled.

“Oh my god... Are you sure miss Tremaine? I swear it’s not really a big deal.” He covered his face with both of his hands as a sign of shyness.

“Yeah... and enough with the small talk. C’mon, let’s discuss it somewhere else while we still have time.” She tugged his forearm gently to start walking forward.

They’ve discussed about Mason’s query and they did not notice that the conversation kept them for almost two hours inside the school café until Marine peered at the windows to see the ending daylight and approaching darkness as the burnt orange and drunk red skies metamorphosed into indigo skies. She politely dismissed herself and Mason said his thanks.


	6. Énoument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Énoument- the bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.

** _August, 2020_**

**_20 months before the reunion _ **

_Marine's P.O.V _

Time is so inevitable— the sun goes up constantly; you’ve woken up under the same sunlight every morning for years, thinking that every day that passes by are similar but the truth is, they’re not. Time is fluctuating— yesterday I was beside you in our bed, and today I woke up alone. Time is deceptive— the things you believed to be true are actually false. You create this future in your head as if you get to manipulate destiny. You build a future with a specific person ‘cause you thought things would fall into place but anything or even worse, everything; could change in a glimpse no matter how much you try to be vigilant about it. Time is so unpredictable— the least events that you expect could blow up in any minute; yesterday we were lovers, today we are strangers with history.

***

The school administration have gathered at the meeting hall to talk about the arrangements for the upcoming batch 2002’s alumni homecoming. The discussion included: preliminary budgets, reunion committee, promotional team, events team, VIP guest lists, etc., etc. It had been eighteen years ever since batch 2002 left the school. Alongside them being the _sui generis _batch that the school has ever had, the impending event was also set to be extra special because St. Blaise Anson Academy will be celebrating its 50th anniversary. Some of them could not help but to bandy their concerns regarding the celebrity alumna and the celebrant-batch’s salutatorian— Greece Soleil, amidst the meeting. Her success was deemed due to her ever so irrefutable talent and brightness but the majority did not see it would be that insane for she had not only been an actress, but became one of the high end actresses of her time at a young age and still continues to carry through her smash. By all means, Marine found the subject troubling to decipher. The woman that she loved, that she let go, that she lost, that she still longs— could possibly be there. She knows what’s been going through Greece’s life but was all of it true or was it just a mask to conceal the pain she caused her old love to suffer for so many years? Time was indeed a game-changer for Greece and Marine. The future that they saw to be spending together was unforseen set in a parallel universe. Ambivalence crept her very soul; a vast part of her wanted to see Greece again while the other, was frightened by all the possibilities that this path she’s about to cross— might lead the both of them. 

“Do we have to provide extra security for our celebrity alumna, Miss Greece Soleil?” Asked one of the board members.

“Or rather limit the guests?” Suggested the other one. 

“Ma’am, what do you think?” She was staring at a blank space till everyone’s eyes were on her. 

“Sorry, where are we?” She suddenly rose from the drowning thoughts adjourned by her colleagues’ queries.   
  
“The celebrity alumna? Greece Soleil?” 

“Oh of course... Well... Prior to that, we must know if her attendance is a possibility before we proceed to a plan specifically to cater her needs.” Most of them nodded. She wasn’t sure if her solution was for her own satisfaction. 

“But do you have any idea where to contact her?” Another teacher innocently asked. It was an irritating question but Marine couldn’t take it personally because obviously it would turn out unprofessional. _God, even if I have her contact number, I wouldn’t let myself connect us again._

“No, I’m—.” A knock on the door stole everybody’s attention. Gretchen Anderson, an alumni representative entered the meeting hall.

“I'm so sorry. I had to drop off my kids at my mother’s house. What have you discussed so far?” She took a sit, settled her laptop at the table to present her ideas and to take note of the plans they have discussed. She smiled at her former teacher; now, the school’s vice principal- miss Tremaine. Miss Tremaine smiled back as a hello.  
  
“We were just talking about your celebrity batch mates focusing on miss Soleil. We wonder if you have any contact details to spare for us to know if they can go before we proceed to our plan?” One of the teachers explained. 

“Which is what exactly?”

“We were contemplating about extra security or limiting guest numbers.”

“Well we have to know beforehand if they are going before we proceed to a plan.” 

“Exactly what I told you ma’am. Can you make it possible for us?” The board member asked. 

“I think so... Yeah, I think we’re all connected on social media. I’ll take action as soon as possible.” They thanked her and discussed some other things before they called it a day. Marine sat still and remained occupied by her thoughts and emotions. Was she ready to face the future and take a glimpse of the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for another long wait. It’s been three weeks, I believe. And lately I have not been in such a good mood to write so I didn’t wanna force myself to do so. Also, I have been really busy; my schedule was oh so uncontrollable but gladly, today I managed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though it’s short. We’re getting there. Just be patient. Xx
> 
> P.S- I created a Spotify and YouTube playlist corresponding to every chapters. Here are the links: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/16PDblpSqFOTa4vAAGb6Yw?si=a9g9mgl2QXiMHQt3wzRKcw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIbXu8VlIQ_xuV9kkQYeoxZAxTdrpJd2S
> 
> Edit: I’d like to deeply apologize because I made a terrible mistake about the timeline sequencing since I forgot to follow the pattern I’ve written beforehand though you have nothing major to worry about because it won’t affect the plot anyways; just some slight changes with the timeline. So here’s a brief explanation:
> 
> 1st Chapter- I said the invitation was given to Greece in the year 2019 when it should be 2021— 4 months before the reunion.
> 
> 6th Chapter- I set the flashback’s timeline in 2017 when it should be 2020— almost 2 years before the reunion.
> 
> 2000- They met at school  
2002- Greece graduated from High School  
2020- The preparations for the reunion  
2021- Greece got the invitation  
2022- 20 years after High School/ Reunion
> 
> I hope this leads you to the right path. I’m deeply sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll do better next time. If you have to raise any concerns, feel free to comment down below. (If anyone is ever reading this) xx


	7. Heart Attack

Marine prayed she’d make it to the library before closing-time so she could do her agenda that is to answer the letter. But when she set foot in, the librarian was already prepping himself up to check out. Marine assumed that bookkeeping was the only job that he has since he works there the whole week— unlike the other ones who trades shifts and only works there two to three times a week. Maybe it was convenient for the school to hire someone who could be there daily since clerking that floor wasn’t really much of a priority. The counter smelled queer, his eyes were red. He startled when Marine pushed the call bell but she was wise enough to ask first for a couple of minutes to spend inside before scrutinizing him about the weed situation.

“Excuse me, can I use a couple of minutes? I just really really have to find something. Don't worry it won't take me so long.”

“It’s already late. Like _really late _and I’m about to fly off but yeah dude, sure, it’s cool. Do you want me to open all of the lights over there?” She got nervous by the first words but she was thankful the librarian was actually nice though he called her _dude _which she didn’t mind anyhow. He pointed her usual spot but she shook her head.

“Alright. I’ll wait for you in here. Are you gonna borrow something?”

“No, I just have to check a book.”

“Suit yourself ma’am.” She immediately checked for the book and it was still there. She took a pen from her pocket and a piece of paper she meant to keep for her letter.

_ “Look, I want to give you a nice and cool answer right now but I’m in a real hurry and the library’s about to be closed. And if you can no longer leave your book in here, just place your letter at the third row of the third shelf, after this long table, okay? I’m expecting for your answer. :)” _

She folded it and put it inside the book; checked if it wasn’t gonna fall once it’s opened, and it looked like it was placed securely.

“You’re done already?” The librarian asked her when he saw her coming back.

“Yeah, told you I’m gonna be real quick. Sorry to keep you waiting but thanks. You can go home now.” She smiled.

“That’s what I thought. Sure dude. Got nothin' to do at home anyways. Just gonna play some video games.” He grabbed a couple of his personal stuff and put it in his bag.

“Uhm, if you don’t mind me asking... Is this the only job that you have? 'Cause I see you here everyday unlike the ones from downstairs.”

“_So do I... _And yeah. It’s boring but I enjoy working in here. Last time I worked as a service crew, I got fired for accidentally mixing my edibles with the coffee shop’s official brownies. Isn’t that dope?”

_Technically, it’s not._ “Yes, the first two floors are crowded. I can’t focus doing my work when there’s a lot of people around me. Isn’t that ironic? And oof, that must’ve been hard so for you. No charges pressed?” They both chuckled.

“Nah. My boss was the one who accidentally ate it. Got mad at me few days after 'cause he ate it Thursday and woke up Sunday. Luckily, no charges pressed. But unfortunately, I got fired.” Marine laughed so hard though the story was real.

“That must’ve been a mess, huh? Oh my god. By the way, I have to go. Thanks for lending me time. And by the way... Smoke inside the washroom, not here. Not especially at students’ sight, okay?” It costed her a small talk before she was able to say about the weed.

“You’re welcome, regular customer. Oh and yeah, I smoke before I get home not when people are around don’t you worry. After you?”

They went downstairs together and headed separate ways out of the building.

***

Greece just finished rehearsals. Most of her theatre mates already left but a few of them stayed for a couple of things to discuss with Miss Rabe. When they were finally dismissed, she fixed herself at the locker room; changed into a comfy t-shirt, tied her hair, washed her face, and drizzled her cheap cologne all over her body. She took her things and made sure she didn’t leave anything unattended. It was already dark outside, streetlights were crack wide open, promotional posters and leaflets of their play were everywhere. She grabbed the one that’s been put into her windshield piper, crumpled it, and threw it inside her car. She clutched for her keys inside her pocket and put it into ignition to start the engine. The subtle atmosphere gave her time to breathe. She just stared at the streets for a few moments when a woman in a black tight dress started walking toward her car’s direction. She couldn’t quite picture who it was— giving her the reason to squint her eyes out of confusion until the woman was out of sight. A knock on her car’s window startled her. She almost got a heart attack.

“Why are you staring at me, Soleil?” The woman asked indistinctly. It was miss Tremaine. She wasn’t wearing her eyeglasses and she looked fine as usual; only hotter in a tight black dress and a pair of heels.

Stuttering, she sounded like a mute trying to form a straight sentence. “I... uh, oh it’s you. I’m— I am sorry. I didn't recognize... you. You look—”

“Beautiful?” Miss Tremaine smiled at her asserting self-compliment but yes, she did not only look beautiful— she looked gorgeous. God, her dimples are so deep and her eyes are so alluring.

“I was gonna say different.” Greece compellingly said. The large beam upon miss Tremaine's face remained. 

“No no no, I mean, of course, you look beautiful. I- uh... was gonna say that.” She chuckled nervously. Of course, she was gonna say that; It was undeniable. Just that miss Tremaine didn’t only look pretty that night but something else seemed to have shot Greece’s very soul— like a stardust that run through her veins, a feeling she couldn’t explain. Perhaps a tinge of joy sparkled inside of her. 

“Oh my god, I was kidding! Why are you always that nervous talking to me? And why are you here this late?” She was still peering down Greece’s car window causing Greece to accidentally take a sight of her cleavage. She immediately took her eyes away off of it when she realized she might have been staring for so long and when Miss Tremaine looked down her own chest.

“What?”

“Sorry! Oh my god, I didn’t mean to— I... we... we... uhm...”

“You have to pee?” The teacher asked innocently.

“No! I meant, we rehearsed. Yes, we rehearsed.” She bit her lower lip as a defense mechanism.

“Do you always stay this late?”

“Yeah... Ever since. At least thrice a week.”

“Very well then... Don’t always stay up here too late though unless you need to do so. It’s not safe to be out here this late alone. And _please_, try to avoid staring at people like that. You should’ve seen what you look like. Be thankful you’re my student and I know you.”

“I’ll try to. It’s unavoidable. I’m sorry.” _As if I wanna stay here this late._

“Which one is unavoidable? Staying up here this late or stare at people like that?”

“The former.” She looked down at her steering wheel; so humiliated at the fact that the whole conversation she was having with her teacher have been clumsy all along.

“I’m kidding. Drive safe.” She tapped the car from the outside and started walking away.

“Bye.” Was the only utterance that left her lips but miss Tremaine probably did not hear it anymore. _I wonder where she’s headed that she’s dressed to give people a heart attack. _She started her engine. She opened the radio while she was driving home. _Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet. Pretty woman, I don’t believe you, you’re not the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I probably have to put the story on hiatus or if not, I’d still be updating this at least every two weeks. I’m all tied up building my foundations lately— It’s almost impossible for me to fit this into my schedule but I’ll do my best to update this as soon as possible. Don’t worry, I don’t abandon things I already started. Xx
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/48i055G1OT5KxGGftwFxWy?si=xJ-ROQoPQriqBzxTFfDc1Q
> 
> https://youtu.be/LDCPUxMMMUk


	8. November

The following morning, Greece was tardy for school ‘cause she put an all-nighter for her upcoming play; causing her wake up later than usual which was why she did not have the chance to get her book at the library in the morning so she went lunchtime instead. When she got there, she found out her book was already missing. She asked the librarian if he saw the book; turns out he kept it in case someone tries to steal it.

“It’s been there since last week, dude. Thought no one wants to claim it so I hid it in case but here you go.”

“Oh my, thank you so much sir. You just saved a life.” The librarian just nodded cheerfully. Greece immediately went to her favorite spot and read the reply from her suspicious sender. She wondered why she let herself be carried away by a total stranger she came across through a stupid note-exchange in her school library but she did the sender’s instruction anyway, she looked for the shelves and placed her note there. Her response was:

_ “Someone’s bossy. What were you doing here at closing time though? Isn't that like 6:30 PM already?” _

She peeped at the library’s clock and it was already 1:30 PM, thirty minutes past the end of lunchtime and she’s already late for miss Tremaine’s class. She ran away from where she was and flashed her way to their classroom. On her way there, she thought of excuses she could tell her teacher as to why she was late. She went up the stairs and saw miss Tremaine just arriving at the hallways. _I could still make it._ She hoped. But before she even made it to their classroom door, the teacher was already holding the knob as if she suddenly transformed into Flash.  
  
“Where’d you come from?” _My mother's womb. _She almost smart-mouthed her teacher but it wouldn't help. Breathing spasmodically she answered,

“Good afternoon, miss Tremaine. I’m really really sorry. Something... Something came up that’s why I’m late.” She was all sweaty and fidgeting her pockets to look for a hanky but she didn’t find anything. 

“Last time, you were sleeping in my class. Last night, you went home late. Alas, today you're late again!”

“Miss Tremaine, I told you I’m deeply sorry for this. I was late because I was looking for a valuable in the library.”

“We’ll talk about this later. Use this and wipe yourself. You’re all _sweaty_. And get inside.” She offered her handkerchief to her student but before Greece had the chance to refuse, she already started walking towards the classroom. _Last time you were a bitch. Last night you were fooling around, Alas! Today, you're a bitch again. _

“We’ll talk about this later.” She mimicked quietly.

“Where’d yah go? Why yah late?” Bailey asked when Greece sat on her armchair.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Can’t talk, under observation.” She said whispering then tilted her head towards miss Tremaine’s direction. Her friend just gaped an _O_ and nodded her head.

Miss Tremaine greeted everyone and they took their seats after. She placed her stuff on the teachers’ table and started unfolding her visual aids to start a lecture. The class only lasted for an hour but Greece felt like she’s been sitting there the whole day; wishing the day to end. Miss Tremaine discussed a few lectures and to Greece's luck, she hadn’t been called to recite nor made any classroom interaction with the teacher ‘cause she knew in her gut that it would definitely be awkward. The teacher dismissed them and Greece thought of fleeing but right before she got out of the classroom’s doorstep, miss Tremaine called her to stay. 

“Miss Soleil, please remain inside and kindly lock the door.” She said incessantly. _Oh great. She did not forget and now, I have to lock the door. What is she gonna do? Spank me with her pointer rod?_ Greece thought although the spanking idea led her mind elsewhere. She tried to take it off of her head but before she even realized, she was already squeezing her eyes shut right before the teacher’s sight. Miss Tremaine’s brows were then furrowed.

“Is there any problem?”

“Oh no, no. I just forgot you asked me to stay earlier. Yeah, so... uhm yeah.” She responded awkwardly.

“That’s what I thought.” She gestured Greece to sit down in front of her desk to start the talk.

“Alright. First things first, miss Soleil. I want to know why you do this?”

“Uhm... Do what?”

“Oh, you know, if not late then sleeping amid my class. I mean either way, there’s gotta be something that’s causing you to do them. Am I right?”

“Well yeah, I’m sorry about that. I can’t keep up with my schedule lately. Am doing my best. _Really_. It’s just that I... Uhm things have been a little fuzzy lately? I swear miss Tremaine. I’m not that kind of a student. You know, the tardiness- this rarely occurs, and napping, I... uh... that—”

“I know. I know, Greece. _I know_. You’re a smart student. I’m just worried there might be something that you’re going through personally... uhm that you might want to let out? I mean, you don’t have to tell me exactly what it is but I’ll be glad to help if you need it.” _Oh so this is what it’s all about._ There was some sort of relief inside Greece’s chest. And miss Tremaine called her Greece for the first time. She thought she was gonna get in trouble for being asked to stay after class. She’s never experienced it before. She’s such a disciplined student, no teacher has ever bawled her out for her behavior.   
“No! Absolutely not. I am fine. This will not last and thank you, but no. I am not going through any emotional hardships. It’s just the schedule had stuck me in a jam. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Most definitely. Thank you very much. You have nothing to worry about.” Greece responded in an incessant manner.

“Actually, Soleil. There is... That’s why you’re here.”

“_Right_. Of course. So what do I have to do? Right essays? Or community service?”

“Is that how you really see me as a teacher?” There was a blunt tone from her response. She was obviously offended by Greece’s questions.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t intend to let you feel that way. I mean, I did something wrong so I thought I have to make up for it in a way... I don’t know. I’ve never experienced this before.” Greece explained.

“To answer your question, no I’m not gonna punish you. But, you have to promise me—”

“Oh no, sorry miss Tremaine but with all due respect, I don’t do that. I don’t do promises I can’t keep.”

“Listen to me first. Okay? Look... Soleil, I know you’re a good student, you’re smart. But I want you to prevent from letting this happen. This _not-of-a-big-deal _behavior of yours could actually be a start of something bad which I do not want to happen to you ‘cause you have the potential. Am I coming across? I know I sound a little bit overreacting as a substitute English teacher but I don’t want any of my students be a downfall.” She didn’t expect those words to come out of her own mouth but they did. She would be hesitant to do it if it wasn’t because of Mrs. Moore’s favor. But then, she realized she actually has a slight amount of concern towards Greece.

“So I want you to make up for your schedule and have a better performance not only in my class, but also to the ones you may have been doing this kind of behavior, understand?” A moment of silence lingered in the room after she said those words. Greece couldn’t quite comprehend how to answer. She stood up from her seat.

“Thank you, miss Tremaine. But I am really fine. Regarding your concern, I will do my best to keep track of my timetable and not disregard my education because of the little circumstance I am currently facing with my schedule. Again, _I deeply_, from the bottom of my heart, apologize for the concern I’ve caused you. Thank you. You are a good teacher. I appreciate your kind words.” A spot of mirth left her lips unconsciously then she patted her teacher’s hand that was overlapping the desk between them. That was the first time she made a physical contact with Marine. They weren’t sure but both of them felt nice after. As if some sort of unexplainable energy that lies within each of them were passed to the other.

“Okay well, I think that would be all for today. You can leave now.” Greece grabbed her bag and didn’t leave any words to say. She just gave an awkward smile and headed towards the door.  
  
“Oh, by the way!” Miss Tremaine added.

“I believe in you, Soleil.” Greece just smiled and opened the door to make her way out.

  
_Great, these two idiots were listening. _Bailey and Gretchen were eavesdropping behind the door.

“What were you two doing??!” She emitted in a low guttural sound. They tried to hide at a spot where miss Tremaine couldn't see them.

“Oh look who’s asking. As if we were the one who asked to stay?! We were worried about yah! _What did you do?”_ Bailey answered in a high pitched mocking voice.

“Yeah, Zilly. What happened?” Gretchen asked as well. Greece wondered why she had to join Bailey.  
  
“It’s about my behavior in her class. She’s concerned about it. That’s all. And shhh, lower your voice Bailey.”

“That’s it?” Bailey raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as if she wasn’t compelled by her friend’s explanation.  
  
“Yeah. Nothing big. She just asked if I’m going through some shit. And what are you doing with Humphries, Gretchen?”

“I got curious! You were never in detention before so I thought I’d join Bailey.”

“Fair enough. But well I wasn’t. She was barely angry.” _In fact, She isn’t bad at all. _She wanted to let out the thought but it would only lead them to ask more questions. She was tired. It was a long day. Greece dismissed herself when they got out of the building. They parted their own ways back home.

She parked her car and went up her apartment. She started living alone when she turned 17; just a year before that time. She dozed off immediately without being able to change into her comfy clothes but she woke up in the middle of the night and took a shower to freshen up. After that, she grabbed something from the fridge to eat. It was a long day. She was exhausted from everything that happened; the classes, library, her extra classroom time with miss Tremaine. She did not expect any of it suck all the energy that resides inside of her. A lot of realizations crept into her mind whilst consuming her meal. She thought that perhaps, she judged miss Tremaine quickly to realize that the teacher is actually a well-disposed person after all the unfriendliness she gave Greece at first impression. It led Greece to miscontrue what miss Tremaine really is as a human. It felt surreal but she felt important. Sure, a lot of her teachers love her but she was rarely asked about her well-being and with that, Greece felt special in a sense that she was cared for by an unexpected person. There was some sort of lacking in her soul that was somehow filled in. Not long after, she fell back to sleep.

***

** _November 13, 2011  
Brooklyn, New York_ **

_Greece's P.O.V_

It was a late rainy night in Brooklyn. Greece just got home from a bad audition. Yes, she’s a great actress but before that, there were failures, and heartbreaks, an aching soul, and a longing body. A lost voice, and a distraught memory. It’s been four years after their breakup but the pain still felt like yesterday. There was so much distraction going on with her mind and her heart, causing her to lose herself. It felt like it was the end of her world; that life was impossible after Marine. She thought if the rain falling out of the November skies were made out of vodka, she’d be drinking from floods already. In the midst of drunkenness and crying, she grabbed her Blackberry and dialed Marine’s number.

“_Salut_! How’s it been? By the way, that means 'Hello' or 'Goodbye' in French. Like Aloha, and Shalom in Hawaiian and Hebrew. You probably don’t recognize my voice anymore or perhaps a different person is using this number now but... If it’s you, I just wanna let you know that it’s exactly 2:30 a.m as I speak and I’m drunk because I remembered you plus I failed an audition which I don’t really mind but it’s no pathetic excuse as to why I’m doing this. My mind’s aware of my words, but my heart would probably not have enough courage to let it all out when I’m sober so...I’m saying, I uhm, am here sitting in the kitchen sink. You know, where I used to tease you whenever you’re washing the dishes or whenever you’re cooking— that you always end up burning our dinner? Those were some happy times huh? Who would’ve thought I’d still be here years after; laughing and crying endlessly? The only difference is that you’re not here with me and this is the heartbreaking version. Anyways, this is stupid. I am stupid. You hurt me but why was I the one who still end up calling you? Why was I the one feeling apologetic when I’m the one who’s been left? Why is life so difficult without you? Alas, I still miss you after all. I’m not gonna lie about that. Do you? Oh, who am I kidding? For sure, you’re dating someone now. I don’t have any news of you quite honestly. So crazy how small the world is yet East Coast is way too huge for us, huh? Or maybe you’re somewhere far far away from me. That’s good if that’s the case. But why does it feel like you’re near? Is that because your heart is still here? Oh fuck, I think I said too much. _Salut_.” She dropped the phone without even waiting if someone’s gonna answer from the other line after it had been picked up.

***

Miss Tremaine was still at school. She attended a faculty meeting and went to the library as her usual routine. She was looking forward to see the letter before even doing what she's came for. She giggled when she read Greece's reply. She answered:

_ “Hey! You were the first one who bossed me here. But yeah, I really stay up late here at school because I have to catch up with some stuff, and yes, around that time. It’s fine I’m used to it. And last, because I’m interested to know why you find miss Tremaine cute? She's absolutely average. What’s so special about her? Anyway, have a nice day ahead.” _

She borrowed two literary books, and returned the ones she bum off the other day. She went back to the academic team leaders’ office and prepared her things before going home. The skies suddenly cried when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. You could say that I’ve been pretty busy with my life by not being able to update this for over a month haha. If anyone is ever reading this, how are you? I hope you’re all doing fine! I’d just like to thank you all for patiently waiting for the chapter updates. It’s not easy to keep up with a busy schedule but I hope it’s worth the wait. This chapter’s pretty much the beginning of the story and I can’t wait to share the plot’s progress more and more with all of you. I hope y’all stick with me ‘till the end. Xx.
> 
> P.S- I used an excerpt from Orange Is The New Black as an inspo to the phone call Greece made in 2011. I just really have a soft spot for this scene so I thought why not put it here. 
> 
> Here’s the song of the chapter:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6SghBI1kud4USU9UAJkWR9?si=MRQ2rPZRRLKtkBoBIM2l4w
> 
> https://youtu.be/hnhtI6IV9N0


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I’m alive! Just that my life has been a wreaked havoc these past few months. I was busy busy with my family and the holidays and whatnot. But I’m here! Told you I’ll never abandon this. Xx

** _Not so distant future _ **

Marine got home to see Greece doing her schoolwork. She hugged her from behind.

“Hi baby, I missed you.” She kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
“I missed you too. You’re late tonight. Where you’ve been, my love?”

“What's that?” 

“Oh this? Just making a skit for homework. I’m almost done.”

“Well could you give me a minute?” She peppered kisses on her hair.

“What’s up?” She turned to face Marine and she was immediately welcomed by her lover’s arms and then she held Greece’s hands.

“You know this. I love you. But I will never get tired of reminding you that. And I just wanted you to know that you are the reason why I come home. I always look up to see you when I open my eyes in the morning and before I close them to sleep. _You are my home Greece._ I never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone _but you._ I know this is cheesy but you can never anticipate your fate. The roads could change and it might never lead me back to you. On my way here, I saw man had an accident. It caused a commotion. That’s why I’m late. He was hit by a bus at Times Square; _dead_.... I thought, what if... what if he had a family to come home to? What if he had children and a wife waiting for him? And he didn’t make it. And what if he never got the chance to say that he loves them for the last time? What if death made him forget what he felt for them? Wouldn’t that be painful? I don’t want that to happen to us. I just- It’s a scary thing to perceive but...” Greece felt silent for a moment. Her tears fell down her eyes, Marine immediately wiped it with her hands.  
  
“Marine.” Greece hugged her tight instead of kissing her. They hugged so tightly like binded chains; not even rust could break them. No kisses- just feeling each other’s warmth and feeling the swelling love they have for each other.

“You are not going to lose me. Nor I will ever lose you. If that will ever happen to me, know that you will always be in my heart. But no, no one is going to experience such a tragical thing. I promise you that. I will take care of myself. Now, promise me you’ll take care of yourself too; when we are away from each other. Just bear in mind that death just removes our complex consciousness but what was once here will always be present. Even if it’s a faded memory, love stays complex. Our heart always remembers.”

***

She made her way to the parking lot. Promotional posters, and pamphlets slipped at every car’s windshield for Greece’s upcoming play were everywhere. She grabbed the one on her car and unconsciously put it inside her bag instead of throwing it away. She remembered the conversation she had with Greece earlier. Her intention was for professional sake and for her co-teacher’s wish only but then it got personal when she felt bad for Greece. She could only imagine the exhaustion she’s going through. The amount of effort her students have to exert in their studies and seeing them getting unhealthy because of it sometimes makes her feel that they’re putting so much pressure on them. She couldn’t stand to see them like that. She loves her students and she is concerned about them but she could not afford to do anything else but show them that she cares in small ways just like she did with Greece.  
She drove home. She was welcomed by her 8-year old Beagle who was exuberant to see her. It’s the only living thing that she can talk to everyday. She has definitely told him about her life and if it could only talk, she’s already heard a thousand_ “You’re stupid”, “Didn’t you learn your lesson?”, “I told you so”_ or whatnot. She lives alone— no partner nor any family to keep her company. Her parents are living in Jersey and she barely sees them but they call each other once in a while. The thought of marrying never really crossed her mind. She doesn’t even have time to talk to anybody but there are moments she’s thrilled to have a reason to go home. Someone to hug after long exhausting day. Someone to kiss before she leaves the house. Someone to cook burnt food for. Someone to stay up late at night with. Someone who will ask her how her day was; small things yet would make a big difference. Marine put her belongings on the sofa then reclined for a bit while. She opened the stereo and played her favorite jazz music; a little later, she went to the kitchen to heat some slices of leftover pizzas. After eating, she went to her room, took off her clothing and prepped herself a relaxing bath.

***

The following morning, Greece came early to school and went straight to the library. She was already getting annoyed by the other sender but she wouldn’t let the opportunity miss not to know who it is so she answered anyway: 

_ “Whatevs! But I never said she's cute. Why’d you say she's average though? Are you a hater? Haha!” _

  
It was a Wednesday, she only have rehearsals for the day so she was not going to meet miss Tremaine for classes. She was wearing a big t-shirt tucked in her jeans and a pair of rubber shoes. Her hair is tied and curled. She’d only bring her important stuff including her wallet, an extra t-shirt, towelette, car keys, a bottle of water, a ballpen, and her script so she was only using a small backpack that she wasn’t able to bring her token of gratitude for Marine’s handkerchief.

Before their rehearsals started, miss Tremaine came in the auditorium to look for miss Rabe, the acting coach— to consult her for an upcoming grand event that includes their play. Greece was too busy guiding her co-actors, hitting their marks and modulating their voices before they began practicing. They took a break and she went backstage to freshen up when someone walked past her and bumped her on purpose.  
“Wow, a mentor.” The person continued walking without looking at Greece and to her surprise, it was miss Tremaine. 

“What was that?” Bailey asked. She was there for stage designs.

“What was what?” Greece raised her eyebrow.  
  
“What was that with Tremaine?“ She raised her eyebrows back. 

“I don’t know. She’s annoying me like hell.” But she wasn’t. She just said that so Bailey would stop peppering her with nonsense questions. She sat down and fixed her things before going back to rehearsals. 

“I don‘t know but her face says she’s mocking you.” Bailey noted. 

“What do you mean?”

“She smirked as if you guys are close. Are you?”

“Of course not. You literally saw us talking privately for the first time the other day.”

“Then why she acting like that, bunny?" 

“I told you, I don’t know, nosy. She’s weird.”

“Maybe she’s tryna be friends with yah. But be careful.”

“Huh? What? why?” Miss Rabe made a roll call, interrupting their conversation. They continued rehearsing for the rest of the day until they were finally dismissed. It was a very tiring day for Greece. She started contemplating about being absent for the next day but then she remembered that she’ll be having a class with miss Tremaine and she has to see the unknown sender’s reply to her note. She didn’t know as to what among those two things she was looking the day forward to.

***

“_Isn’t the word 'Interesting' a euphemism for 'Cute' nowadays? :) Nothing. I just don't find her special at all. And naaah, I don't care about her._” The sender replied.

Greece’s philosophy teacher wasn’t around so she decided to head over the library during her free time since she wasn’t able to do so when she arrived at school thirty minutes early before her first class. She went there to do a light reading and of course, to check out for the note. Rolling her eyes each time the unknown sender replies to her seemed to be a normal thing for her already. She always find the other person annoying but interesting on the other hand.

“_Whatever. Anyway, can we just get over her? We’ve been talking for weeks now but I still don’t know who you are. If you are really not a dangerous person, well, why don’t you try to meet me next time instead of doing this ridiculous thing— talking about someone who doesn’t even know the both of us unless you’re miss Tremaine, are you? Besides, my_ _schedule’s been kind of hectic lately. I am not sure if I’d still be able to keep up with this regularly because I will be busy for the following weeks.”_

She was fueled by her response as if she let the person know that she was looking forward to continue talking. But her curiosity wouldn’t mend if she won’t attempt to seek the answers. She exited the library still thinking about who that person might be. She felt a little fear because she’s been talking about an innocent person, her teacher, who happens to have a senior position in her High School, through a series of exchanging notes with a complete stranger. She feared that she might get expelled because of what she's been doing. She tried to look the other way though. She went to miss Tremaine’s classroom and chitchatted with Bailey while they were waiting for the teacher till she remembered about what her best friend has mentioned her the day they were rehearsing.

“You were talking about uhm... you know, you mentioned I should be careful with her? What do you even mean?”

“Huh? Who? Oh!! Mi-” Greece covered her mouth before she could even utter the teacher’s name in front of everyone.

“Yes. And _shut up.” _She whispered and widened her eyes as a warning.

“Girl, do yah really want to talk about it at the moment she’s about to come?” She asked. 

“Well yeah, I mean, it isn’t a big deal is it?” She raised her eyebrow. But before Bailey could even answer the question, the doorknob moved and everyone did their usual routine whenever Marine enters the class. She was a few minutes late because she has other things to do in her “main office” Apart from having that, she also has her own classroom that they started using that day because other year levels are using mrs. McKenna’s classroom. They greeted her and took their seats. They read a short story and Marine started the discussion.

“What’s one thing that makes you want to come home? Give me a word or two and explain that to your essay.” They all answered. Then Greece asked to her surprise,

“What about you, miss? What makes you want to come home?” She couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t sound too vulnerable or fake in front of her students so she took her vigilance and said,

“My dog.” Everyone laughed thinking it was cute. "But it’s true. I don’t live alone, I live with him and he’s the reason why I come home. I have to. Don’t you love your pets?.” They all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs for this chapter
> 
> https://music.apple.com/ph/album/if-ever-youre-in-my-arms-again/40287804?i=40287810
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4TIkesxpN5caX6XpsiirnH?si=1bJVjtL1Rm2FpRbUC7FxHw
> 
> https://music.apple.com/ph/album/safe-sound-feat-the-civil-wars/1443083928?i=1443083935
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4yTqjWF2EoFJM5BbSCe4YW?si=_peyzKvCTHyHD2BAxF-s2Q


	10. The Beginning of the End

"Miss Rabe, if it's okay with you, I will be joining another club this year since it only lasts for an hour and a half. But you don't have to worry, I'm not quitting the club. I would still attend rehearsals regularly... Essentially, I'm just gonna be late for Friday rehearsals- starting next week. I just thought I want to do something else this time."

"Greece I don't think that's going to be a good idea. How are you supposed to keep up with your schedule when you have to adjust it again?

"I already fixed it. So..." she showed her schedule list to her acting teacher. "I have a vacant hour before our Thursday meetings which I will be using for the other club then the next thirty minutes shall be the time I'm borrowing from you. Will that be all right?" The teacher thought about it before considering her favor. She couldn't refuse Greece’s request for she had done a lot for her club.

"All right, honey. But are you sure you can handle that? That's the only thing I'm worried about. I'd lend you an hour or two if you'll ask. That, I don't have problem about. I trust you. I'm only concerned about your well-being. You have to tell me you're going to be fine"

"Oh yes, miss absolutely." Her teacher was still skeptical.

"Well then okay, you have my permission."

"Thank you miss!" She hugged her teacher. They are very close to each other. She's like a motherly figure to her. Miss Rabe isn't that close to a lot of students. She is a strict mentor. Only a couple of students like Greece have her trust.

"Enjoy your new club, dear. You're gonna have a good time."

***

_ "What about you tell me who you are first." _

_ _

_ "Why don't YOU tell me who you are first?" _

_ _

_ "My name's Margarita Celestine but you can call me Marine. Your turn, dear. :)"_

Greece was sick to her stomach. She couldn't digest what she had just learned. Why would someone be that level of evil to play her like that? Is it true? She was scared to death. If it was ever true, she would not forgive herself. Her teacher's name— tampered on her mind. She couldn't take it off of her head. It was a Friday afternoon, the first club meetings for the school year. Despite her worries, she was looking forward to a new environment. She was going to meet new people, not her thing but it's about damn time for a little change of atmosphere. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. She was a bit busy getting her application papers for the club. She could feel everyone was looking at her; smiling, others could not believe their eyes. What in the hell a campus-famous like her doing in a boring book club like this? Finally, she took the paper out of her organizer then put it on the club moderator's desk. She raised her head from being bowed to see the teacher squinting her eyes. _What a co-fucking incidence._ Greece thought. It was miss Tremaine.

"Oh I- sorry... I think I entered the wrong room." She excused. Though she was damn sure she entered the right room. She was about to snatch her application paper when miss Tremaine took it.

"No dear, your paper says you're joining the book club and this is it." Then she looked at Greece. The paper indicated reasons why she wanted to be part of the club. The teacher read it whilst she was speechless. She seemed hesitant.

"Interesting. What about your theatre class?"

"It was taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. I already talked to miss Rabe about it. She gave me her permission."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Uhm, no offense but is that necessary?" She handed her small index card anyways.

"So this is gonna be your only vacant time for the day. I'm afraid I can't let you join the club" Her heart sank. There was too much to handle that day, all are from this same person. _For the love of God let me get rid of this bitch._ But miss Tremaine has a point. That scarce hour is allotted for each student's break. One of the school's priorities is to secure their students' restful learning experience.

"I uh..."

"Sorry Greece but I cannot let you do this." The teacher was adamant. Greece exited the room to her dismay. Walked around the campus to kill her time till it was time for her to proceed to rehearsals. Miss Rabe asked how it had been and she said it was good. She lied, she didn't want to show her frustration.

The following week, miss Tremaine noticed Greece was out of character although she wasn't late for her classes and was still participating, she could see the expression on her student's face and movements. She wondered why. She tried to avoid contact with her nevertheless; beating the concern to herself or else it would look evident and suspicious to her other students. It felt unfair, that she's exclusively looking out for Greece. She never meant to be indifferent towards her other students but she ached to keep an eye on Greece.

"So how is Greece doing in the club so far and is she having a wonderful time?" Miss Rabe asked Marine. They were usually headed home at the same time in the afternoons since miss Rabe wraps up rehearsals late, and Marine— doing paper work if not conducting faculty meetings. They have been colleagues for years, went for some night-outs, considered each other as friends in short. Marine was completely baffled.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

"Greece Soleil? My acting student? Didn't she join your book club?

"Huh?" She scratched her head. "No. I mean, she was there to apply for our first day but I did not approve her request due to her hectic schedule. She literally have no vacancy left. I couldn't let her use that for my club. I completely forgot to ask you about that, by the way. She said you approved her asking?"

"Yeah I know. I saw her schedule, she showed me it. I told her the same thing but she seemed eager. The girl never asked me favors so I gave it a go."

"So she told you she got in?"

"Exactly."

"Well she didn't. So why would she lie to you?"

"That poor thing... Explains her behavior lately." Marine's face was instantly stumped. She just came to realize that her rejection caused Greece's unusual behavior. She felt guilty doing the right thing. "Oh no, of course I'm not blaming you." Miss Rabe immediately pointed out. "Maybe she's going through other things, or just tired. I'm sure she'll sort it out. I've known the kid for years. Scarcely talked to her but she's tough. Talk to her if you feel like doing so. Nothing to lose." She said without judgement. Marine is grateful to have a friend like Lily. An open-minded educator. In spite of her strictness, she's one of the teachers who have lenience to her students. Willing to cross professional lines for a good cause.

***

"Miss Soleil, can you please stay after class. I just need some help checking these papers. Is that all right?" Miss Tremaine asked offhandedly. She had to think of an alibi instead of saying that they have to have another rough discussion. She despised to give Greece another reason to hate her. _Hate_. The word appeared to have a double-meaning. Did she want Greece to like her? Greece just nodded in response. Her face remained deadpan. She dismissed the class and Greece remained as she was asked.

"So here..." She pretended to be giving her instructions in checking the test papers but she was just looking for a good timing to start asking Greece. The young lady remained silent or just uttered a few lines when needed.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Just the usual..." Miss Tremaine tried to smile. "Uhmmm..." Greece didn't focus on what she was mumbling but her eyes couldn't lie as they glanced a little towards her teacher'sdirection. Besides, her thoughts were far away. Finally, miss Tremaine took the courage to ask. She strained the paper on her desk causing it to splat on the wood. "Actually, I told you to stay because I wanted to know if you're okay." Greece have had enough. It was a tiresome day, an exhausting week for her, most of her stress were caused by this very same person. The only role she should have in her life was to substitute her English teacher for a couple of weeks. Next thing, she's everywhere? In the library, in the club, in the classroom, and now she's invading her personal life. She stood from her seat, grabbed her purse— ready to walk out as soon as she possibly could but miss Tremaine immediately clasped her forearm.

"What do you want from me?!" She was unaware of the tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you any harm." She let go of her student's hand. "I... I... I uhm just concerned because you were out of yourself lately and..."

"What’s your concern? I can handle myself. I always have. Miss Tremaine, I really appreciate it, all the concern, but I don't need any of your help." She wiped her own tears from her face.

"I know."  
"Then why?"  
"Because I care."  
"What do you mean? You don't understand a thing!" Her voice echoed inside the four-walled room with just the two of them in.  
"Then allow me to help you." The next thing she knew, Greece was in her arms, sobbing. Marine sealed Greece with an embrace whilst Greece opened up her heart.


	11. Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so things have been difficult for me to write lately. This pandemic and all of the societal issues that we are facing this year have been overwhelming to look away. But I hope this compensates for the months I haven’t posted/updated the story. The process is surely slow but I assure you that we will get through this. Sending all the love. Xx

“So the idea is she gets knocked up, and then...” Marine's mind was someplace else. Greece tried to get her back to reality.   
“Ahem... _Knock knock!_— _Who's there? Marine. Marine who? No, Marine where!?_ Hello? Are you with me?” Marine shook her head to regain awareness. “I'm sorry could you go back?”  
“You weren't listening are you? Not affirmative.”  
“I was! Am... Hey! That's grammatically incorre—”   
“I'm not... your student. _I am your girlfriend.” _She was aware of it but used it to get Marine's attention anyways. She rolled her eyes. "The play?”   
“Right... The play. Sorry. I just remembered something.”  
“What?” Greece seemed to be in a hurry and uninterested.   
“Nothing important.”   
“Now I'm curious.” She pouted her lips.”   
“It's nothing.”   
“You wouldn't be distracted if it was nothing.” She was refuted by her girlfriend.   
“It's that afternoon...”   
“Which afternoon? The afternoon we almost had sex inside your office or the one when you sent me to the Principal's office?” Marine exhaled a cackle. “No, silly. Stop!” She scratched her head out of embarrassment.   
“Then what?” Greece started laughing too. Next thing she knew, Marine was nuzzling her.   
“The one when you cried onto my shoulders for the first time...” Greece's sweater muffled her voice but despite her words being inaudible, the memory was crystal-clear to her. It was how they ended up in the same position.   
“Yeah, I remember that.” She smiled against her lover's sight.. “It was raining, right? God, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. But imagine if that never happened? Would you still be in my arms right now? Like would it happen in any other way?”   
“I don't know. But at least I ended up being with you. I'd still prefer if we are inevitable.”   
“Whether the road is paved or not, I believe it will always lead me to you.” And their lips touched each other.

***  
It had been a week since that afternoon. Things were fiddly for a few days but Greece and Marine managed to take things in stride. At first— they shared shunning glances at the hallways or wherever they have crossed ways, until it turned into awkward simperings. After their second class that week, Greece stayed inside her classroom until all of her classmates finally left. She pretended to be fidgeting her bag, as if she was looking for something important that she couldn't leave until she finally finds whatever it was that she's shamming to be looking for.

“Yes, Soleil? Is there anything that I can help you with?” Her teacher's words tied knots inside her stomach as if she said something upsetting. But the truth was, she was anxious to start with.  
“Found it!” She smiled. “Uhm no. Sorry, I was just looking for something.” She stood up from her seat and started walking towards the door. “See you around, miss Tremaine.”  
“Okay Greece...” She knew that her student was holding back something. However, she made it sound like she was uninterested but in a sarcastic way.   
“Okay.”  
“Okay.” Miss Tremaine was still smiling, acting normal.  
“Ugh, fine. So... I just... I wanted to apologize.”   
“Huh? For what?”   
“For what happened last week. I was... you know.”   
“No, I don't know.” She disapproved.   
“I'm just stressed.” It felt like she spit a lump of acid to admit a weak point. But she knew that she wasn't just stressed, she's miserable.   
“It's okay. We talked about it. _Partially_. Mainly because the conversation mostly consisted of snotting and whimpering.”   
“Yeah, right.” It was embarrassing but that's the only thing she could say to mask her humiliation. “Why are you being nice?” She instantaneously asked.  
_ “Why are you being nice?_” Miss Tremaine returned her own question.  
“I don't see that in myself at all.”   
“Yeah? Why so?”   
“You did not answer my question.” Greece evoked.   
“I don't see that you see that in me at all.” The discussion was slowly being objective.   
“...You hated me, didn't you? Because I was a being burden in your studies?” She continued.   
“No...” Greece answered like a lying child, with her head bowed down to her chest, playing with her hands.   
“Yeah, you did.”   
She looked at miss Tremaine. “I didn't hate you. I _don't_ hate you. More like annoyed because why am I the center of your interest? Some of them are late too, some of them are sleeping in your class too... But why only mortify me?” She finally declared the weight she's been carrying since her first encounter with the teacher. She was taken aback as to how heavy it felt coming out of her mouth.   
“Because you're brave. You can take a disciplinary act but your classmates can't, the way you do.”   
“I'm a human. _I have feelings too._”  
“So do I.”   
“But you're not hurt.”   
“How can you say that, you don't own my heart?” Little did she know, that Greece was going to steal it later on. The words stabbed every fibre of her being but she did not know why.   
“What do you feel then?”   
“Fear.”   
“Fear of what?”  
“Fear of you, _failing_. Because your failure is my failure too. If I can't pull the best out of my top student then how am I supposed to do that for everybody else?” The truth is, she can bring the best out of anybody. She was either clueless or just choosing to be blind so she wouldn't see the fact that Greece has been a cornerstone in her life from the moment she got acquainted with her. Ever since the day Greece proved her intelligence and charisma, she couldn't get her out of her head. She wasn't just a favorite, she has a special place in her heart but she was still oblivious about that.  
From that moment on, Greece understood her teacher's stern attitude directly towards her. It all made sense. But why couldn't miss Tremaine have just told her before? Probably because there is no reason to expound that at first hand? If she did then, miss Tremaine was really choosing favorites just like she thought. 

“Sorry it took me time to understand that.” _You're a great teacher. More than you know. I like having you around and I'm going to miss you once your substitution is done._ She wanted to say it but she couldn't as if it was taboo.  
“It's fine. I didn't expect you to. It's not your obligation to know that.”  
“You're a good teacher, miss Tremaine. I hope you know that now.” Greece gently dabbed her hand at her teacher's shoulder before she left the classroom.

***  
It was a Friday afternoon again and Greece was killing her time during the club meeting because she had nothing to rehearse for the rest of the day nor she had anywhere to go to, so she just watched her theatre-mates practice when all of a sudden, miss Tremaine arrived to excuse her out of rehearsals. She had no clue but she tried to fix herself to look at least decent in front of her English teacher. Miss Tremaine was waiting at the auditorium door, out of people's sight or so nobody could eavesdrop or mind their business, as if there was anything personal to mind. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. Are you busy?” She asked like an old friend.  
“Hello, miss Tremaine. Actually, I have nothing to do this afternoon. So what brings you here?” She bust a gut to be polite.   
“Well, I have given your request a thought. I was thinking maybe it would be fine if you join my club but that is if you haven't changed your mind?” She somewhat grimaced to express a sense of regret.  
“Yes! I mean, _no_. I mean yes, I would love to join your club and no, I haven't changed my mind!” The elation was too obvious from the way her eyes glimmered.  
“Very well then, we still have an hour left for me to introduce you to the rest of the members and so I could present the basic deets about the club.” She happily informed.   
“Yes, of course. Just give me a minute to advise miss Rabe.” She was already starting to walk away.  
“Sure. _Oh, but wait!”_ Greece just gave her a confused stare.   
“Could you promise me that this is isn't really going to ruin your schedule and that you will be really fine?”  
“Yeah you bet!” She walked away and seeked for miss Rabe's permission. Her acting coach looked at miss Tremaine, gave her a thumbs up and winked when their student was no longer looking like it was an alliance.

Nonplussed eyes glared at Greece as if they saw a celebrity walked in a room where all of them— paraiahs gather and all of a sudden, joined by someone renowned in their campus. Most of them are in lower year levels and they looked up to her. It's an honor to be in a same room with someone who carried out some of the plays they wrote for the campus' theatre.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest club member– Grazilda Soleil. She's a junior and as some of you may know, she is one of our school acting and academic topnotchers.”It felt eerie that she was being introduced to a completely different environment. But it was also great that she's finally coming out of her comfort zone, despite it being vast already. Everyone was excited to talk to her. She gave them a big smile before she was asked to make a brief introduction.   
“Hey guys. Uhm yeah, my name is Grazilda Soleil _but I prefer Greece._” She looked at miss Tremaine and smiled, as if saying it was humiliating to introduce her in her real name. “Uhm... I joined the book club for an apparent but obscure reason _that I am fond of reading_. I spend my mornings religiously on books though you may have never had a sight of it because I hide when I read.” Everybody laughed not because it was a joke but because it was a funny thing a lot of them have in common. “Also, I have been in the theatre community ever since I studied here at Blaise so I wanted to spend the last years of my high school doing something out of my sphere. Plus, I would like to consider it as a personal challenge. I know you all feel this but to me, reading is not only a way of learning and entertaining oneself but also a sweet escape from the hurtful reality.” Some of them wondered what could go wrong with a _Greece Soleil's life_ when she has everything, or so they thought. It was probably just a metaphor she used but she meant every word, literally. “I feel that when I read, I surge my way through a sea of words until I drown in zeal and it feels sanguine to be saved by art. The power of words to modify a person's soul is just amazing. Cliché, but reading is indeed fundamental and it is such an honor to be part of an organization that provides tribute to literature and I am beyond excited to get to know all of you. Lastly, I would like to thank miss Tremaine for giving me that opportunity.” They gave her a round of applause. She's not used to the amount of audience but the appreciation had never felt more genuine than ever. They went on until they were dismissed. As usual, Greece was left alone with miss Tremaine.

“Miss Tremaine, thank you so much for this. It really means a lot.”   
“Don't mention it. I wasn't wrong to trust you with this. Just let me know if anything gets in the way all right?”   
“Sure I will. But I have insurance so... The probability to completely crash is unlikely.” Miss Tremaine was not exactly sure what her metaphor meant but she shook her head and smiled anyways.  
“You are so clever. By the way, where are you heading now?”   
“Home.” She answered seriously this time.  
“Oh. Yes of course. Well... Stay safe on your way home.”   
“You too, miss. Bye” And not long after, she started living in her heart. _She was her home._


	12. Perfect Timing, Wrong Person

Chasing people like they're subway trains  
_Are you crying again?   
_I saw a rainbow, didn't know that it rained.   
_Perhaps, jealousy is just an omen.   
_She wanted more, she wasn't contained.  
_You shouldn't feel broken   
_I guess everything was just feigned.   
_When nothing that's yours was ever taken._

_**Few weeks after  
**_Things seemed to be finally falling into place with miss Tremaine until Greece remembered the notes in the library. The sender must've failed to remember it the way she did. The note was still exactly where she left it. It has been weeks, her schedule was pretty hectic due to the upcoming talent fest and she has been rehearsing almost every afternoon so it took her a while to give the library a visit. She came to school later than usual but not so late that she was tardy for the first classes. She thought maybe it was too late to reply but what could she lose if she discovered the truth? Was it really her teacher? If so, then why? They grew a little closer but not enough to consider her as friend. _That can't be. _She's still her teacher. She presumed things in the first place and all of her presumptions were wrong. So her notion was that maybe it was just someone trolling her. She still asked nonetheless— hoping she would get a reply after a few weeks of no response.

_"My name is Margarita Celestine but you can call me Marine. Your turn, dear." _

“No way this is her. No way.” Greece mumbled to herself. It still felt unreal and she knew that it would damage the progress of making things right with her teacher. No way she could let that slip or else, it would humiliate her. This was the last thing she's going to be caught and sanctioned for but was it forbidden? It's not like the school specifically said _"No exchanging of notes in the library with a teacher." _Realizing it was a terrifying thought but she wanted more nonetheless.

_"You've got to be kidding."_ She retorted. Greece folded a post-it and slipped it inside the book when someone suddenly sat beside her.

“What's up, Zilly? What's that you're writing? Got some penpal?” It was Gretchen. _Oh, for Christ sakes._ She thought.  
“Oh, heyyyy Gretchen. How long have you been there?” She acted unworried, but she was taken aback. Of all people, why Gretchen? She loves to pry– always minded Greece's business. Gretchen had been friendly since but she was also her competition. Greece did not like the idea but Gretchen made her feel otherwise.   
“Long enough to see what you're writing.” Greece's reaction was deadpan.  
“I'm kidding! I literally just walked in. What's so important about that? Oh my god! You should have seen your face.” She laughed.  
“That's what I thought. I have to admit I was nervous for a sec.” She chuckled too. Gretchen smiled as if nudging to bring back the question.  
“...Oh this? It's trash. _Sorry you had to see me slipping that._ What are you doing here by the way?” She was obviously changing the subject. Gretchen, being in that floor was unusual. No one typically stays up there, or if there are any—Greece would recognize those persons.   
“Actually, I was looking for you! _No, not me. Miss Rabe is looking for you. _She saw me downstairs and asked to tell you if I ever saw you and I knew you'd be someplace quiet.”

Greece immediately stood up and locked her forearm with Gretchen's to leave the note to avoid the probing.

“So let's go?” She returned the book in the nearest shelf and they left the library.

_Marine's P.O.V- the library_

It was a silly thing to be checking the book everyday even if it seemed like she has been abandoned but it's not like checking was gonna cost her time— to open a page of book and see if the mysterious person had finally replied. One of those days, she opened the book thinking she wasn't going to see anything as a matter of course but finally, the sender answered:

_"You've got to be kidding."_

Marine saw the skepticism coming despite the response taking longer. Who would believe that she's exchanging notes with someone in the library? Of all people, her? She's not just a teacher, she is an Academic_ Team Leader. _Anyone would think she's sane enough not to do that but she did. Was it the right thing? Could she continue that? What if that causes her trouble? It's not like she has said anything bad though.

_ "But I'm not. And your name?" _

***

_ "Let's just say it starts with letter the 'G'.” _

_ "Okay, 'letter G' Any plans to tell me what that stands for or you want to meet me here next week?_ She was starting to pick up a hint, needless to say that the dots were connecting– the way the person talks, the subtlety, but could it be? Why not? Of all people and her so why couldn’t it be Greece too? It all made sense. They shared the same personality and no one talks to her the way Greece has even if she told the sender her name. 

_ "Are you sure about that? Your disguise is starting to convince me now... If you stood me up, I’ll never talk to you again._

_"Ohh but it's not. And I won’t. Meet me here at Wednesday-lunch break."_

Marine stared at the book, prolonging the thought to carry on. What she’s doing was a risk. But if she’d have a go with it, might as well do it with Greece so that way, she wouldn’t be too embarrassed or guilty about this sloppy thing. She slipped the note inside it and returned the book inside the shelf. It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter than intended! Supposed to be longer but I realized it’s going to ruin the timeline. :( Patience is the key... ^_^
> 
> Song for Marine’s P.O.V: 
> 
> https://music.apple.com/ph/album/chances/315188497?i=315188557
> 
> https://youtu.be/uCGwlj8dRlM
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6Xh88dqJGA8fa4HJpz9mGC?si=oPae50hpTfaPmpeCvoH8Ow


End file.
